


Years without you (Russian translation)

by RavennaRose



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Lan Wangji - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Wei Wuxian - Fandom, Wei Ying - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaRose/pseuds/RavennaRose
Summary: This is the official Russian translation of the book 'Years without you'. Credits to the translator Адриана Моргенштерн aka Adriana Morgenstern for her incredible work! Find her profile here - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002Описание:Вей Усянь вернулся спустя 13 лет и начинает понимать своего супруга с каждым днём все лучше и лучше.Вей Усянь знал, что Лань Чжань скорбел о нём, как о возлюбленном, эти 13 лет. Что ему было больно. Но он не понимал... насколько.





	1. Chapter 1

За последние четыре года Вэй Усянь осознал, насколько одинок был Лань Чжань так долго. Четыре года брака показали, насколько его муж нуждается в доказательствах, что он реален.

  
Сычжуй прибежал к паре, окружённой кроликами и наслаждающейся утренним солнцем. Он поклонился обоим:

— Доброго дня, господин Вэй, Хангуан-цзюнь, я принёс сообщение от главы клана по одному вопросу. Он желает видеть Хангуан-цзюня в главном зале библиотеки. 

Сычжуй бросился было бежать дальше, как Вэй Усянь подал голос:

— Боги, боги, как же мало внимания к бедному старому мне. 

Я думал, ты хоть немного по мне соскучился, малыш. Сычжуй смутился и неловко улыбнулся Вэй Ину:

— Мне ж-жаль, господин Вэй, но мне нужно доставить ещё несколько сообщений. 

Вэй Ин ответил тёплой улыбкой и произнёс: 

— Ничего страшного, но я надеюсь, что ты присоединишься к нам за чаем этим вечером.

Он отослал их обоих и вернулся в живописный маленький коттедж, который они занимали. Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзы провели почти три с половиной года своего брака в путешествиях по миру. Они совсем недавно вернулись в Облачные Глубины, и Вэй Усянь всё ещё обживался и привыкал к людям. К дяде его супруга привыкнуть было сложнее всего. Пусть тот и не одобрял их брак с самого начала, он всё же немного оттаял при взгляде на счастливого племянника.

Заскучав, Вэй Усянь решил сходить в кладовую в коттедже, которую они никогда не отпирали. Однажды он спросил Лань Чжаня о содержимом комнаты — тот посмотрел на него с грустным блеском в глазах и обронил: «Воспоминания». Вэй Усянь тут же соотнёс это с вещами его матери и никогда больше не поднимал этот вопрос. Любопытство взяло над ним верх, и он решил взглянуть, пока его муж не вернулся.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, неиспользованная годами. Он шагнул внутрь, обнаружив старую пыльную спальню с огромной кроватью посередине. Даже сквозь слои пыли он смог заметить тончайший шёлк, накрывающий кровать. При дальнейшем осмотре комната стала казаться более наполненной. Несколько серебряных ваз на прикроватном столике, большие золотистые изображения хризантем, богато украшенное зеркало и несколько сменных шёлковых одеяний. Наполненная роскошью, дабы заполнить пустоту, оставленную любовью. До чего избито. 

Пройдясь вокруг, он наткнулся на стол, накрытый шёлковой скатертью. Они выглядели относительно новыми, и слой пыли на них был значительно тоньше, нежели во всём остальном помещении. Прежде, чем Вэй Ин смог изучить его, до его слуха донеслись голоса снаружи, так что он решил отложить обследование. Он знал, что Лань Чжань не будет ругать его за вторжение, но он боялся вернуть к жизни печальные воспоминания.

С ослепительной улыбкой он помахал двоим самым прекрасным мужчинам в его жизни. Губы Лань Чжаня сами собой изогнулись в тончайшей улыбке. 

— Вэй Ин, возникли небольшие проблемы с маленьким кланом совершенствующихся, и мне необходимо уехать, дабы принять дипломатические меры. — сказал он с неуверенностью во взгляде.

Вэй Ин знал, что тот мог бы остаться и отослать кого-то вместо себя, если бы он попросил, но он не стал этого делать. Не стоит давать его дяде повод считать, что его брак с Вэй Ином скажется на его обязанностях в клане. Он широко улыбнулся Лань Чжаню и переплёл с ним пальцы. Весь оставшийся вечер они провели за разговорами и успешными попытками Вэй Ина поддразнить бедного Сычжуя. Лань Чжань быстро ушёл с обещаниями принести Улыбку императора и сногсшибательным поцелуем, который Вэй Ин чувствовал на своих губах даже спустя какое-то время.

Он долго ворочался, не в силах заснуть. Он настолько привык к тёплому телу рядом каждую ночь, что теперь их постель казалась пустой. Недолго думая, он решил вернуться к обследованию кладовой. Пробравшись внутрь, он направился прямо к куче шёлка и принялся очищать её от пыли. Несколько запечатанных свитков выпало из шёлковых складок. Вэй Ин поднял их и заметил имя на свитках. После минутной заминки он решился их открыть. Он подумал, что это письма отца Лань Чжаня к его матери. История их любви была подобна сказке, так что Вэй Ину стало любопытно, и он решил прочесть. 

_«Лето. Я не осознал, как прошёл год. Весенние цветы в самом расцвете и покрывают сад многообразием цветов. Тебе бы понравилось. Ведь твоя улыбка всегда была немного ярче самого лета._

_Теперь дни кажутся дальше, когда я больше не с тобой. Ночи проходят в ожидании отклика твоего голоса и понимании, что этому никогда не бывать. Теплу летнего ветра ни за что не отогреть мороза, поселившегося в моих костях. Ты снишься мне каждую ночь, и я просыпаюсь с желанием, чтобы эти сны не заканчивались. Я играю на струнах в надежде, что ветер донесёт до тебя мелодию. Я читаю поэмы о любви и мечтаю о шансе любить тебя всеми тысячами этих способов._ _  
_

_Сейчас лето и я даже не понял, что уже прошёл год. Целый год без тебя. Лань Юань стал на год старше, он прилежный ученик. Каждый раз, когда он улыбается и цепляется за мою ногу, я вижу в нём тебя. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, видел, как он растёт. Я проклинаю ветер, горы и моря за то, что они забрали тебя у меня._

_Вэй Ин, любовь моя, перестанет ли однажды моё сердце кровоточить по тебе?»_

Вэй Ин долго сидел на полу, пытаясь понять. Это были письма самого Лань Чжаня, а не его отца. Бумага на вид была довольно старой, а значит он писал это когда Вэй Ин был мертв. На долгий тихий момент острая боль поселилась в его сердце, отказываясь отпускать. 

Вэй Усянь знал, что Лань Чжань скорбел о нём, как о возлюбленном, эти тринадцать лет. Что ему было больно. Но он не осознавал... насколько.

\-------------------------------------

Find **Адриана Моргенштерн** aka **Adriana Morgenstern** on her official translation page here

\---> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002


	2. Его тоска

_ «Я скучаю по твоим улыбкам, таящим тысячу секретов. Я скучаю по теплу случайного касания твоей руки. Я скучаю по твоему голосу, заставлявшему меня незаметно улыбаться. Я скучаю по тому, как ты сражаешься, словно был рождён воином. Я скучаю по тому, как ты перебегал через реку по камням. Я скучаю по твоей доброте к детям. Я скучаю по тому, как ты держал на руках Лань Юаня. Но больше всего я скучаю по тому, как ты вдыхал жизнь в моё существование. _

_ Вэй Ин, загробный мир такое же тёмное место, как о нём рассказывают? Тебе страшно? Что я такое говорю, конечно, это не так. Ты бы превратил тьму в свои владения, мой воинственный принц. Как бы я хотел, чтоб ты спустился оттуда к смертному в ожидании твоего прибытия. Вернёшься ли ты? Думаешь ли ты хоть иногда обо мне? _

_ Все эти дни и месяцы ничтожны! Ведь я мог бы провести их с тобой, слушая звон твоего смеха. Я жалею, что не был рядом тогда, когда был нужен. О, как я жалею, что оттолкнул тебя тогда, а сейчас мои руки болят от невозможности обнять тебя. Видит небо, я молюсь о твоём безопасном возвращении! Но ты не придёшь. _

_ Больше всего на свете я жалею, что не был достаточно силён, чтобы защитить тебя от них, твою улыбку. Я бы хотел заключить блеск твоих глаз и спрятать его в несгораемом ящике так далеко, чтобы лишь достойные могли быть допущены к этому сокровищу. _

_ Я хочу показать тебе песни, которые играю на цитре. Я хочу показать тебе водопад, скрытый за библиотекой в Облачных Глубинах. Я хочу читать тебе поэзию и рассказывать истории. Я хочу показать тебе сад моей матери. Я хочу показать тебе коллекцию мечей в библиотечном павильоне, которая точно тебе понравится. Я хочу бросить к твоим ногам целый мир и всё, что есть в нём хорошего. Возвращайся.» _

Вэй Ин прижал обе ладони к лицу в попытке заглушить рвущиеся наружу ужасные рыдания. Он зажмурился, пытаясь унять боль в сердце. Почему? Почему Лань Чжань ничего не сказал? Даже спустя четыре года брака.

Пять дней спустя Лань Чжань вернулся в Облачные Глубины, уладив все вопросы. Он отклонил предложение брата разделить чай, чтобы поскорее увидеть мужа. Пяти дней хватило, чтобы он больше не хотел быть в разлуке с ним еще хотя бы на секунду дольше. Он нашёл своего супруга сидящим на крыльце коттеджа с несчастным выражением лица. Это не был его Вэй Ин! Что случилось? Кто-то что-то ему сказал?

Со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, он позвал:

— Вэй Ин.

Вэй Усянь резко развернулся в сторону голоса. Он поднялся, всматриваясь в Лань Чжаня с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он прильнул к своему мужу, захватывая в плен его мягкие сочные губы. Руки Лань Чжаня сами обвились вокруг талии Вэй Ина. Поцелуй его удивил. Вэй Ин целовался так, словно сражался… сильно, чувственно и жадно.

Этот поцелуй был другим. Мягче. Медленней. Он плавил сердце. Лань Чжань потерялся в нём, пока Вэй Ин не отпрянул, но не отстранился. Он лишь прикоснулся к губам супруга своими, вдыхая запах сандалового дерева. Так они и застыли в замершем мгновении, и только тёплый летний ветер ерошил их волосы.

<tab>Вэй Ин поднял взгляд. Он был похож на сон. С красиво развевающимися на ветру волосами и улыбкой на губах. Но его глаза… О, его глаза сияли чувствами.

— Почему ты смотришь на меня так, Вэй Ин?

— Я скучал по тебе. И у меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Прежде, чем Лань Чжань успел поинтересоваться, что это было, Вэй Ин потянул его в коттедж. Он попросил Лань Чжаня сесть на подушку и протянул ему книгу. На обложке он прочёл: «У лунного озера».

— Поэзия?

— Я вдруг понял, что ты никогда не читал мне поэзию. Ты мой супруг и возлюбленный. Разве допустимо, что ты не читал мне стихи?

Лань Чжань тихо хихикнул и притянул Вэй Ина в свои объятия вместе с книгой. Выбрав одно, он начал читать.

Вэй Ин растворился в собственных мыслях: «Лань Чжань, я с тобой. Чего бы ты не хотел, я прослежу, чтобы это исполнилось.»

Лань Чжаню не следует знать, что он нашёл письма, пока нет.

Больше никакой тоски, любовь моя.

  
Original portal:  [ https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21605796#part_content ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21605796#part_content)


	3. Его смех

Лань Чжань проснулся в клубке из простыней и конечностей Вэй Ина. Он осторожно высвободился из объятий Вэй Ина и вышел помедитировать. Подъем в час иньши* и медитация сразу после чистки зубов всегда было его частью его режима. 

Он оставил Вэй Ина спать дальше, ведь даже гроза не разбудила бы его до полудня. Он пытался приучить Вэй Ина к своему распорядку дня, но тщетно. Тому лишь стоило сделать большие жалобные глаза и заскулить. С торчащими во все стороны прядями и разморенным после сна телом он выглядел так, словно вышел из снов Лань Чжаня. 

Его щёки налились цветом при мысли о тех снах. Если у него и были проблемы раньше, то это ничто а сравнении с тем, сколько власти имел над ним Вэй Ин после их свадьбы. Его брат знал наверняка, насколько он одержим собственным супругом, и решил закрыть глаза на пронос алкоголя для Вэй Ина. К сожалению, в большинстве случаев это он терял контроль над собой под влиянием алкоголя. Его драгоценный супруг всегда был твёрд, как скала. Что за мужчина!

Прошлая ночь была как раз одной из таких. Они оба сорвались достаточно быстро в течение дня. О, как же ему было стыдно, когда он отрезвел. Что если кто-нибудь из учеников услышал их? Что если его дядя проходил мимо и услышал шум?! Какой стыд!

Это вернуло все воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Как они целовались. Сначала неуверенно, но со временем всё жарче. Как Вэй Ин зарывался пальцами в его длинные локоны и сжимал кулаки, когда он касался его чувствительного места. Как тепло разливалось от кончика носа до кончиков пальцев ног. Как он выцеловывал тёплую дорожку на его теле. Как Лань Чжань чувствовал, как с каждой минутой его самоконтроль ускользает. 

\- Люби меня, Лань Чжань, - говорил он. И он любил. Всю ночь напролёт. 

Пролетавший мимо осенний порыв ветра взъерошил волосы Вэй Ина. Это сделало его похожим на лесную нимфу. Словно Лань Чжань украл это волшебное божественное создание с небес и сделал его своим смертным супругом. И он не бросит это создание, даже если сами боги придут за ним. 

Он помнил ощущение пульса Вэй Ина под кончиками пальцев. Это напоминало ему, что Вэй Ин был настоящим и он никуда не уйдёт. Он целовал пульсирующую венку, запечатлевая чувство сердцебиения на своих губах. Он крал дыхание Вэй Ина и целовал его покрытый испариной лоб. Стоя на коленях на простынях, он осыпал Вэй Ина всем вниманием, которого тот заслуживал. Он вслушивался во все слова, вылетающие из его мягких губ 

\- Моя любовь, - сердце Лань Чжаня забилось раненой птицей при этих словах, грозясь выскочить из груди. Даже после многих лет с их женитьбы, от этих слов на его глаза всё ещё наворачивались слёзы. 

Но самая прекрасная часть была после. Он откинулся назад, загнанно дыша и мягко водя пальцами по телу Вэй Ина. И внезапно Вэй Ин рассмеялся. Он мог слушать этот звук беспрерывно до конца своей жизни. 

\- Лань Чжань, щекотно! Ха-ха...! - они провели остаток ночи... смеясь. Мир казался идеальным благодаря смеху Вэй Ина. 

Лань Чжань понял, что улыбается и совершенно не способен медитировать. Он зажмурил глаза и внезапно ощутил мягкое давление на своём правом плече. Повернувшись, он увидел Вэй Ина, положившего голову ему на плечо. 

\- А теперь говори, над чем ты улыбался... Не оставляй меня в неведении. 

\- Ничего важного, - он знал, что это была большая и страшная ложь. Вэй Ин был его всем. Он думал о своём всём. Он продолжал лгать сквозь зубы. Его муж уже успел позлорадствовать каждый раз, когда ловил его на этом, ему не нужно давать ему ещё больше поводов. Небеса всесильные, нет!

\- Боги, боги, что же случилось с... женатые пары не хранят секретов?

\- Я никогда тебе такого не говорил. Мой брат сказал. 

Вэй Ин надулся. Дующийся взрослый мужчина не должен быть таким очаровательным. Лань Чжань очень старался не расплыться в улыбке. 

\- Вэй Ин, прекращай дуться и иди умойся. Я сейчас принесу завтрак. 

Кого Лань Чжань обманывает? Он бы с радостью позволил Вэй Ину сидеть здесь сердиться и дальше. Здоровье его мужа - единственная причина, почему он заставлял его двигаться. 

Как только он поднялся, Вэй Ин остановил его, схватил за запястье:

\- Хоть поцелуй меня перед уходом. 

Он наклонился и легко поцеловал веки Вэй Ина, после чего откланялся с самодовольным видом. 

\- Лань Чжань! Это нечестно!!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21615496#part_content


	4. Его сны

Вэй Ин продолжал читать те письма каждый раз, как его супруг покидал клан по делам. Это стало его секретом. Они путешествовали более трёх лет, и Вэй Ин успел соскучиться по дому. Так что они решили пока осесть в Облачных Глубинах. Он знал, что захоти он вновь пуститься в путь, Лань Чжань беспрекословно последует за ним.

Хоть жители Облачных Глубин и не соглашались с путём культивирования Вэй Ина, все они неизбежно пали жертвами его обаяния. Своим по-детски дурашливым характером он крал сердца направо и налево, вне зависимости от возраста. Лань Чжань продолжал твердить, что момент, когда его дядя так же не сможет устоять, лишь вопрос времени. Уже больше двух лет он живёт в Облачных Глубинах, но всё ещё не получил официального одобрения от Лань Цижэня. И всё равно он выходил поприветствовать Лань Цижэня каждый день.

Тем не менее, в большинстве своём люди опасались его, помятую о том, на что он способен. Они знали, что за смешливой внешностью скрывается король демонов, проложивший себе путь из ада. Но они боялись его супруга, великого Ханьгуан-цзюня. Было почти смешно наблюдать, как широко расступалась перед ними толпа, завидев их идущими рука об руку.

Его замашки нарушителя спокойствия не уменьшились ни на йоту. Особенно им восхищалось молодое поколение. Он понимал, что Лань Цижэнь сочтёт его раздражающим, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Когда он жил на улицах, он часто совершал глупые проделки над другими детьми и уличными торговцами. Это отвлекало его от чувства холода, голода и одиночества. Это глубоко вошло у него в привычку, которая не исчезла даже после принятия его в клан Юньмэн Цзянь. Ему было одиноко в Пристани Лотоса, пока Шицзэ и Шиди не прониклись к нему теплом. То же случилось с ним, когда в свои пятнадцать он впервые очутился в Облачных Глубинах. Всё казалось новым и он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. И тогда он был пойман Лань Чжанем. Разве это воспоминание не стоит того, чтобы им дорожить?

Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям о прошлых днях. Где дни были наполнены весенними первоцветами и сладостями, и смехом Шицзэ. При мысли о ней улыбка мгновенно покинула его лицо. Как он скучал по ней временами.

Он вскрыл очередное письмо. В какой-то момент он хотел сложить их обратно и не читать. Но всё же выбрал обратное, ведь они были адресованы ему.

«Мой дорогой Вэй Ин. Прошло уже шесть лет с твоего ухода. Сегодня я навестил могилу госпожи Цзянь Яньли. Сегодня годовщина смерти твоей любимой Шицзэ. Женщины, которую ты так беззаветно любил. Я хотел отдать дань уважения твоей сестре. Я хотел выразить свою благодарность женщине, которая вырастила тебя таким добросердечным человеком. Поблагодарить её за облегчение твоего одиночества. Поблагодарить за то, что она была твоим светом в тёмные дни. Так же, как и ты был моим.

К сожалению, мой визит не был воспринят господином Цзянь Чэном хорошо. Прошлое никогда не исчезает бесследно, Вэй Ин. Но я не смог заставить себя извиниться перед человеком, который бросил тебя в наибольшей нужде, ведь я сам не могу простить себя за то же.

Я всё ещё помню нашу первую встречу с госпожой Яньли. Я сразу смог понять, почему ты так сильно её любил. Она напомнила мне моего брата. Солнечная личность с твёрдым характером. Я увидел в ней тебя, Вэй Ин. Она приняла меня с искренним теплом.

Она всё не переставала говорить о том, какой ты замечательный и талантливый.

«Вэй Ин хороший мечник, не так ли, господин Лань?»

Она задавала мне вопросы о тебе, словно искала какой-то особый ответ. Говорить о тебе было неловко, но я сохранял вежливость и отвечал на все её вопросы.

«Господин Лань, Вы ненавидите моего брата за его деяния? За следование демоническому пути...»

«Нет.»

Я не думал над ответом ни секунды. Она всматривалась в моё лицо долгое мгновение и ослепительно улыбнулась. В тот момент я понял, что она знала! Она знала, что я украдкой бросал на тебя взгляды, пока никто не видел. Она видела, Вэй Ин, она видела. Она знала, что мои чувства глубоки. Твоя сестра была мудрой женщиной. Больше она ничего не сказала, извинившись улыбкой.

Вэй Ин, думаю, твоя сестра одобрила меня. Думаю, она дала мне непрямое благословение любить тебя. Вэй Ин, любовь моя, ты не представляешь себе, как я был счастлив. Думать, что однажды мы можем стать частью одной семьи.

Но мне остались лишь воспоминания и единственная песня, что ты оставил. Все твои вещи были сожжены или схоронены. Мне не осталось и клочка одежды, хранившей твой запах. Запах, напоминавший мне цветение слив и Императорскую улыбку.

Я больше не плачу, ведь мои слёзы высохли, как и моё сердце. Мне снится наша ночь в пещере и твой голос, мурлычущий мелодию нашей песни. Мне снится, как ты сидишь на моих коленях, а я листаю поэзию на твоей коже.

Сны остаются снами, и молитвы остаются без ответа.

Твой навеки... Лань Чжань»

Вэй Ин был шокирован. Шицзэ знала?! Шицзэ знала! Она не сказала ему ни слова. ПОЧЕМУ? Почему никто не сказал? Влюбился ли он раньше, если бы знал? Не умер ли бы в могильных холмах? Осталась ли бы Шицзэ жива?

Почувствовав головокружение, Вэй Ин опустился на кровать. О Шицзэ... Вот бы ты увидела Лань Чжаня сейчас. Ты бы увидела, каким мужчиной он вырос. Тебя бы развлекла его компания и ты бы бесконечно дразнила меня за то, каким прилипчивым я стал. Любовь действительно меняет человека. Шицзэ... неужели ты чувствовала то же самое, когда влюбилась? Было ли это настолько всепоглощающим, что всё твоё естество дышало этим?

Лань Чжань, мой дорогой Лань Чжань. Стоит мне подумать, что ты больше ничем не сможешь меня удивить, как ты доказываешь обратное.

Вэй Ин вышел наружу и опустился на крыльцо в ожидании возвращения своего любимого с общеклановой встречи. Сильный порыв ветра ударил ему в лицо, а он подставил под него лицо и улыбнулся.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21619674#part_content


	5. Их сын

Зима. Все Облачные Глубины были полностью покрыты снегом, словно благословленные ангелами. Это совершенно точно была зимняя сказочная страна, о которой поют в песнях. На рассвете, едва солнце показалось на горизонте, оно расправляло свои золотые крылья над всеми Облачными Глубинами. Словно они сами были отлиты из золота.

Даже после долгих путешествий с Лань Чжанем, этот вид оставался одним из его самых любимых. Несмотря на распространённое мнение, Вэй Усянь всегда любил рассветы. Когда он жил на могильных холмах, одинокий и наполненный горем, занимавшийся рассвет означал, что он смог пережить ещё один день. Что он ещё на день ближе к тому, чтобы помочь своему брату и сестре.

Поздний подъем стал привычкой, которую он приобрёл в могильных холмах. Там обитали все существующие виды свирепых существ. И все они выходили на охоту ночью. Так что у него вошло в привычку бодрствовать всю ночь, чтобы защититься, и спать всё утро. Но теперь, теперь он спит по утрам из-за чудесного создания, наблюдающего за ним. И это чудесное создание изматывает его каждую ночь.

Он тихо хихикнул. Сегодня было то редкое утро, когда он проснулся раньше своего супруга. Он целый час лежал с ним, запечатлевая в памяти прекрасное лицо его мужа. Он уже давно запомнил каждый выступ, каждую складочку, каждый шрам и каждую впадинку на лице Лань Чжаня. Но делать это снова и снова было всё так же волнительно.

Перспектива лежать вот так, окутанным теплом и любовью, была заманчивой. Тело его супруга всегда было очень тёплым. Зимними утрами, как сегодня, прижиматься к нему было прекрасно. Он снова улыбнулся и высвободился из спутанных простыней, не потревожив мужа. Сегодня он хотел застать восход солнца.

В белом одеянии, он медленно сошёл по ступеням. Оно слегка просвечивало, так что, когда солнечный свет лился сзади, можно было увидеть силуэт его тела под ним. Оно спадало гладкими шёлковыми складками до самой земли. От этого казалось, что он почти плывёт, а не идёт. От этого Вэй Ин выглядел почти эфирно, когда впервые надел его, и Лань Чжань сразу же провозгласил его своим любимым.

Он шагнул в золотистый свет и закрыл глаза, чувствуя солнечное тепло. Ему всё ещё было холодно, и одежды не помогали. Он задумался об одном из тех писем. Ему никогда не хватало сил прочесть больше одного за раз. Столкнуться с болью, которую причинил Лань Чжаню. Но было несколько писем, в которых его муж рассказывал об их приемном сыне. Они были его самыми любимыми. Он был счастлив, зная, что Лань Чжань растил Лань Юаня в память о нём.

«Ты бы гордился. Ты бы очень гордился, Вэй Ин. Лань Юань так умён, что затмевает всех в классе. Хоть Дядя никогда открыто не отзывается о Лань Юане, я знаю, что он в тайне горд своим учеником. Его глаза сияют чуть ярче, когда он слушает Лань Юаня, читающего письмена без единой ошибки.

Сегодня он попросил меня научить его играть на цитре. Он на самом деле быстро учится. Я решил научить его нашей песне. Но я мог совершить на этот шаг, не потревожив твоей памяти. Пусть слёзы давно высохли, я не могу вспоминать о тебе без дрожи. Мне всё ещё нужно мгновение присесть и унять боль.

Я готов поклясться семи небесам, у Лань Юаня твоя улыбка. Как у него получается вести себя так же, как ты, если он не твой по крови, я не знаю. Ты накладываешь отпечаток на каждого встречного, Вэй Ин. Я знаю, что ты этого не осознаёшь.

Ты не знаешь, сколько жизней ты затронул своей добротой. Ты не знаешь, как сильно Лань Юань похож на тебя. Иногда ему хочется острого. И хотя я не умею готовить такое, я в конце концов научусь ради Лань Юаня.

Брат почти до смешного очарован Лань Юанем. Он учит его рисовать на ткани. Стиль рисования моего брата хранился как один из величайших секретов Облачных Глубин. Но он решил научить Лань Юаня. От того, как они сблизились, у меня внутри разливается тепло.

Когда я принёс Лань Юаня, я поклялся дать ему семью. Семью из учеников Облачных Глубин и дяди, и брата, и тебя. Но тебя нет, Вэй Ин. Тебя нет. А я всё ещё здесь и всё ещё жду, когда ты станешь частью этого семьи. Возвращайся, хоть для того, чтобы увидеть Лань Юаня.

В нём столько же доброты, сколько было в тебе. Столько же нежности и совершенно точно столько же таланта. У всех драк есть причины. Как и у тебя. Он любит кроликов, которых ты оставил. Даже если ты не здесь, я вижу тебя во всём.

Когда Лань Юань улыбается, боль утраты стихает. Совсем немного.

В память о тебе… Лань Чжань.»

Вэй Ин заливался слезами, читая это письмо. Но то были слёзы счастья. Впервые он был так счастлив прочесть одно из этих писем. И пусть слёзы жгли глаза, он улыбался. Настал новый день. Он пережил ещё один день. Раньше его ум был затуманен страхом, но сейчас он наполнялся новым чувством цели.

Он слегка напрягся, почувствовав прикосновение тёплого одеяла, обёрнутого вокруг него.

— Слишком холодно, чтобы наслаждаться восходом солнца, любовь моя.

— Ты обычно медитируешь в это время.

— Не в одеждах из тончайшего шёлка. Пойдём, Вэй Ин. Я заварю чай.

— Что бы я делал без тебя? — он широко улыбнулся Лань Чжаню. Тот украл эту улыбку поцелуем, не в силах сдержаться.

— Как же я смог выживать без тебя все эти годы? — прошептал Вэй Ин следом.

Он поклялся быть лучшей версией себя. Чтобы быть всем тем, чем, как думал Лань Чжань, он был.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21624717#part_content


	6. Его боевой дух

Вэй Усянь был на крыше их небольшого жилища. Он тренировался в управлении с мечом, так как чувствовал, что его навыки ухудшились. Лань Чжань легко его побил во время их прошлого спарринга. И хотя он годился своим мужем, это немного уязвило Вэй Ина. Он хотел продемонстрировать лучшее мастерство к их следующему поединку. 

Лань Чжань посмотрел на него со своего места, где он оценивал работы его учеников. Он знал, что Вэй Ин переживал из-за вчерашнего проигрыша. Лань Чжань никогда не винил его в ухудшении его мастерства как мечника. Вэй Усянь сделал выбор ради своего брата, и это стоило ему золотого ядра. Что привело к последствиям, к которым ему пришлось приспосабливаться. 

После этого он больше никогда не обнажал Суйбянь, что привело к падению его скорости с мечом. Но обычному мечу никогда не сравниться с Суйбянем или Бичэнем. Он всё ещё был хорошим мечником. В конце концов, его супруг был протеже Юньмэн Цзяна. Но иногда люди считали его менее талантливым или даже менее опытным, чем Лань Чжань. Они шептались, что их Ханьгуан-цзюнь заслуживает лучшего. Он осадил их всех одним свирепым взглядом. 

Но они не осознавали, и его Вэй Ин в том числе, что в рукопашном бою Лань Чжань не мог с ним сравниться. Навык и чистый талант Вэй Ина, когда дело доходило до рукопашного боя, были поразительны. Размер противника не имел значения. 

Лань Чжань стал свидетелем того, как Вэй Ин заставил мужчину в три раза больше его самого, кричать. Он был преступником, обокравшим пожилую женщину. Будучи добродушным человеком, Вэй Ин решил помочь ей, проследовав за вором. Лань Чжань едва подоспел к ним, когда злодей уже был прижат лицом к земле. Лань Чжань знал, что его муж был быстр, но он был удивлён, насколько. 

Когда они устраивали случайные поединки, Вэй Ин всегда ему поддавался. Но будь он серьёзен, Лань Чжань не сомневался, что не избежал бы серьёзных повреждений

Молодое поколение восхищалось Вэй Ином. Не только из-за его дурашливой натуры, но и его мастерством воина. Вэй Ин повидал, наверное, больше, чем кто-либо. Он также прошёл через множество войн и боли. Это заставило его повзрослеть как личность. У Вэй Ина был значительный запас знаний. Таких, которые приходят с опытом. Но ничего из этого не заставило его возгордиться. За это он любил своего супруга ещё сильнее. 

Его муж также был впечатляющим рассказчиком. Молодёжь иногда ускользала из своих спален, чтобы послушать истории Вэй Ина о призраках. Они садились и восхищенно слушали, с совершенно одинаковым выражением изумления на лицах. Он до того пугал несчастных детишек, что те отказывались после возвращаться в свои казармы. 

Вэй Ин также был проказником, что означало, что иногда он был склонен перебарщивать кое-с-чем. Иногда он просил Вэнь Нина издавать страшные звуки со стороны. Или даже немного двигаться, изображая неизвестную сущность, рыскающую вокруг. Дети так перепугались, что даже забыли о защитном барьере, установленном вокруг Облачных Глубин, не позволяющим любому тёмному существу проникнуть внутрь. 

Страх превращает некоторых в полнейших дураков. Вэй Ин смеялся всю ночь, когда дети расходились. Он говорил супругу, чтоб тот не пугал учеников так сильно. Но со временем он нашёл это крайне забавным. Его муж действительно влиял на него. 

Его брат также подмечал, как часто он улыбался в эти дни. И хотя сам Лань Чжань привык к этим изменениям в себе, всё ещё оставались люди, уставлявшиеся на него с открытыми ртами. Вэй Ин всегда смеялся над их выражением лица. 

Он также обнаружил, что стал смеяться всё чаще над проделками Вэй Ина. И хотя он выговаривал Вэй Ину, он тихо посмеивался украдкой. Лань Чжань никогда не станет таким же лучиком солнца, как его муж, но он чувствовал себя всё счастливее с течением дней. 

Он поднял взгляд на Вэй Ина. Он всегда восхищался боевым духом Вэй Ина. Целеустремлённое и сконцентрированное выражение возрождало в нём Старейшину Илина. Вид, заставлявший большинство живущих трепетать. 

В длинных черных одеждах и красными полосами на них. С длинными чёрными волосами, спадавшими до талии. Настоящее тело Вэй Ина было высоким и мускулистым от всех его тренировок. С заткнутой за пояс призрачной флейтой, он ступал прямо и гордо. Это было внушительное зрелище. Если бы Лань Чжань был меньшим человеком или воином, он бы, наверное, склонился пред Старейшиной Илина. Вэй Ин действительно был магическим зрелищем в облике Повелителя демонов. 

Но он хотел был равным Вэй Ину во всём. Стать с ним равными партнёрами, которые заботятся друг о друге и стоят бок о бок, даже когда весь мир оборачивается против них. Он никогда не ожидал взаимности от Вэй Ина. Ему было достаточно быть ему другом по оружию. Тем, кто будет будет на его стороне. Тем, кто обратит Вэй Ина к свету. Однажды. 

Боги отказали ему, в одно мгновение забрав у него всё это. Он бы смог довольствоваться бытностью простого наблюдателя, только бы Вэй Ин сиял счастьем. Но даже этому не суждено было случиться. 

Только тогда он осознал, что сам Вэй Ин и был светом. Его не нужно было обращать к нему. Он лишь нуждался в ком-то, кто поймёт его, откликнется на его чувства и поддержит его. Но когда Лань Чжань это понял, было уже слишком поздно. 

\- Вэй Ин. 

Он обернулся на звук голоса мужа, зовущего его. 

\- Спускайся. Пора обедать. 

Он улыбнулся и спрыгнул вниз. 

\- Что-нибудь пряное?

Лань Чжань сжал губы в тонкую полоску. 

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

Вэй Ин запрокинул голову и весело рассмеялся.

\- Дорогой супруг, я могу пережить день без острого. Не волнуйся. 

Лань Чжаню подумалось, что он не слышал этого звука очень давно.


	7. Его брат

Вэй Усянь не всегда хорошо ладил с Лань Сичэнем. Но у него единственного доставало терпения понять его даже тогда, когда он был проблемным подростком. Даже Лань Чжань не был с ним столь терпелив. Поэтому иногда ему казалось, что он подвёл Лань Сичэня.

Его муж любил своего брата, пусть никогда и не выказывал этого напрямую. Вэй Усянь проникся невольным уважением к главе клана. Вэй Усянь знал, что лишь его сердце не таило зла, даже тогда, во время инцидента в могильных холмах. Он исполнял свой долг главы клана. Вэй Ин не мог винить Лань Сичэня.

Он один с готовностью принял его по возвращению. За это Вэй Ин вечность будет ему признателен. Он также был благодарен своему деверю за то, что тот был для его мужа и братом, и наставником. За то, что он вырастил его таким замечательным человеком, каким он был. За то, что он дал ему благословение с самого начала.

Хотя Цзян Чэн не мог принять факт его женитьбы на мужчине, Лань Сичэнь тактичен и с уважением отнёсся к их отношениям. Свадьба стала поистине запоминающимся событием.

Он никогда раньше не видел своего супруга в ярких цветах. Вид Лань Чжаня в красном выбил землю у него из-под ног. Лань Чжань всегда был элегантен, вне зависимости от ситуации. Вэй Ин был уверен, что даже будь Лань Чжань бездомным или нищим, он всё равно был бы самым прекрасным мужчиной, которого только видели его глаза.

Но в красном, цвете страсти, его муж был чем-то не от мира сего. Вэй Ин внезапно почувствовал непреодолимое желание отбросить всю осторожность и зацеловать его на месте. Он хотел выпить всё дыхание Лань Чжаня прямо на собрании. Это вылилось бы в легендарный скандал.

Вопреки искушению, Вэй Ин взял себя в руки. Он всегда был страстной натурой. И это никогда не изменится. Но у клана Лань были свои правила относительно этого, и он обязан был им подчиняться. Не потому, что хотел, а потому, что он никак не мог позволить Лань Чжаню потерять лицо из-за его ребячества. Ему нужно было ненадолго сдержать свои порывы, и всего-то. Он мог пожертвовать столь малым ради мужчины, который был всей жизнью Вэй Ина.

Церемония прошла без инцидентов. С утра слегка дождило. Тихий перестук дождя успокоил его разум и напомнил ему о Пристани Лотоса.

В Пристани Лотоса всегда было очень дождливо, и порой ливень мог длиться весь день. Звук стука капели* по поверхности озера был почти созвучен с перезвоном храмовых колокольчиков. Дядя Цзян часто играл с ним на флейте в эти дни, заставляя какофонию звуков отражаться от стен. Воспоминания подняли бурю эмоций в его сердце. Но нежное прикосновение руки Лань Чжаня вернуло его к реальности.

Свадьба была небольшой, присутствовали лишь близкие. Лань Цижэнь, Сычжуй, Цзинъи и несколько других служителей. Когда дождь прекратился, воздух наполнился ароматом влажной земли. Дождь нисколько не омрачил их настроения. Не тогда, когда Лань Чжань так ярко сиял от счастья изнутри, что это было заметно всем.

Дождь обволакивал их слоем серебристого шёлка. День был тёмным, но сердца их были полны.

Цзян Чэн так и не объявился, хоть и получил приглашение. Вэй Ин повёл себя так, словно ничуть не был задет, но это было не так. Но когда Лань Сичэнь выступил в качестве старшего со стороны Вэй Ина, тот потерял дар речи. Он никак не ожидал такого жеста со стороны Лань Сичэня. Дядя Цижэнь не одобрил.

Сейчас думать об этом было почти смешно. Лань Чжань действительно предлагал убежать. Пожениться где-нибудь самостоятельно и наедине.

Великий Ханьгуан-цзюнь в самом деле предложил побег! О, как же он изменился. Безупречный, неприкосновенный мраморный бог стал котёнком от любви к Вэй Ину.

Он не хотел, чтобы Вэй Ин грустил или был оскорблён в день, когда они вверили свои жизни друг другу. Он сказал, что для него ничего не изменится, ведь он уже посвятил ему свою жизнь тринадцать лет назад, и лишь Луна была тому свидетелем.

В ту ночь ничего не произошло. Об этом Лань Чжань жалел едва ли не больше всего. Вэй Ин рассмеялся при мысли о той ночи.

Молодое поколение со всех кланов прибыло поздравить его с заключением брака. Цзынь Лин также приехал, пусть и неохотно. Они развели костёр и расселись вокруг него, слушая о приключениях Вэй Ина. Он рассказал им о гигантском монстре черепахе, и как они с Лань Чжанем одолели его. Под конец рассказа все они сгорали от стыда.

Вэй Ин смеялся от души с выражения абсолютнейшего шока на их лицах. Не многие из них знали правду о монстре. Также не многие знали, что именно это связало пару. Выражение непринятия на лице Цзынь Лина было бесценно. А Лань Чжань? Он всё время неотрывно смотрел на Вэй Ина с блеском в глазах.

Алкоголь присутствовал, и Лань Чжань решил не препятствовать этому, ведь событие было достойным. После отхода молодёжи, захмелевшей от алкоголя и историй, по казармам Вэй Ин решил соблазнить своего супруга. Прихватив кувшин с алкоголем, он поспешил наверх, сбрасывая на ходу одежду слой за слоем.

Только чтоб найти своего мужа крепко спящим. Он должен был понимать, что так и произойдёт. Лань Чжань выглядел так умиротворённо в неярком свете свеч, что Вэй Ин не решился его разбудить. Его несчастный супруг организовывал церемонию, он был измотан. Вэй Ин тихо оделся и присоединился к своему мужу.

В конце концов, у них всегда была следующая ночь. И каждая следующая ночь для того, чтобы разложить его невероятно прекрасного мужа на их ложе.  
\-----------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21637308#part_content


	8. Его слова

Прошло шесть лет с того самого дня, когда они преклонили колени пред небесами и землёй. Шесть лет как они поклялись в любви друг к другу пред богами. Шесть лет как они, облачившись в красное, поклялись любить друг друга вечно. Шесть лет как его величают супругом Ханьгуан-цзюня. 

Шесть волшебных лет брака и совместной жизни. 

Он всё ещё помнил ночь после свадьбы. Прежде, чем молодёжь постучалась к ним в дверь, Лань Чжань и он наслаждались моментом уединения. Вэй Ин устал от тяжёлых свадебных одежд. Но больше всего его утомило достойное поведение. О, как же он это ненавидел! Он держал голову низко и был примерным женихом. Он не издавал громких звуков и был настолько изящным, насколько мог. 

Хотя, однажды он всё же споткнулся о собственные одежды. Лань Чжань незаметно подхватил его, пока тот не сделал из себя огромное посмешище. Да будет благословенна грация его супруга. Одного такого в их браке было достаточно. Второй должен был быть весельчаком. 

Он всё ещё помнил слова его мужа в тот вечер. Свадьба затянулась, ведь Лань Чжань был прямым наследником клана Лань, а также братом главы клана. Так что старейшина и служители настояли на соблюдении всех традиций. Они удалились в свой прекрасный маленький коттедж, скрытый в холмах. 

Когда он было потянулся снять фату, Лань Чжань остановил его со странным выражением в глазах. 

\- Что-то не так? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я снимал фату?

... Последовал долгий момент молчания. Его муж не отпускал его руки и не отводил взгляд. 

\- Что с тобой, любовь моя? Что тревожит тебя в этот памятный день?

Он дал время супругу собраться с мыслями. 

\- Я мечтал увидеть эти одежды так долго... но я примирился с мыслью о том, что... этому не бывать никогда. Но это случилось и ты здесь. 

Вэй Ин улыбнулся и заключил лицо возлюбленного в ладони.

\- И сейчас, когда я здесь, в это практически невозможно поверить, - закончил он за своего супруга.

Лань Чжань накрыл ладони Вэй Ина своими и прикрыл глаза. Его супруг выглядел так, словно ему необходимо было принять саму идею того, что они теперь вместе навечно. Что они были супругами, и они принадлежали друг другу. Не важно, кто что скажет, это больше не имело значения. С этого дня всем станет известно, что они принадлежат друг другу. 

Одна лишь мысль об этом заставила его колени подкоситься, и он вынужден был присесть. Вэй Ин отказался отпускать лицо Лань Чжаня. Он притянул его ближе и прижался своим лбом к его. 

Так они и замерли в застывшем мгновении. В тот самый момент время для них остановилось. 

\- Я обещаю, что никогда не заставлю тебя плакать. Я обещаю всегда заботиться о тебе. Я обещаю... что всегда буду на твоей стороне, даже если весь мир обернётся против нас. Я обещаю носить звание твоего мужа с гордостью. Я обещаю благодарить твою семью каждый день, за то, что они привели тебя в этот мир. И я клянусь честью Ланя, что никогда не брошу на тебя тень позора. 

Лань Чжань не разрывал зрительный контакт всё то время, пока говорил. В его глазах горел свет, не позволявший Вэй Ину отвести взгляд. Затаив дыхание, он ждал продолжения слов Лань Чжаня. 

\- Вэй Ин, ты счастлив?

Вэй Ин был поражён до глубины души. 

\- Лань Чжань... о чём ты? Конечно, я счастлив!

\- Ни твоя семья, ни твой клан не присутствовали на церемонии. И ты знаешь, что мой дядя и многие другие не одобряют наш союз. Ты счастлив этой свадьбе?

\- Лань Чжань... Ты... - он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он знал, что Лань Чжаню нужны были заверения время от времени. Тринадцать лет одиночества сделали своё чёрное дело, как ни крути. - Лань Чжань. Любовь моя... Твоей любовью можно заполнять океаны. Я лишь обычный человек. Что заставляет тебя думать, что мне тебя недостаточно?

\- Вэй И... - Вэй Ин пальцем заставил его замолчать. 

\- Лань Чжань, я не поэт. Я не знаю, как описать словами то, что я чувствую к тебе. Но я знаю, что я никогда не был настолько уверен в своём решении. 

Всё, чего хотел Вэй Ин, это завернуть своего супруга в мягкое одеяло и держать его в своих объятьях, пока тот не уснёт. 

\- Никогда не сомневайся в моих чувствах к тебе, Лань Чжань. 

\- Ммн. 

Он привлёк ладонь Вэй Ина к своим губам и нежно её поцеловал. Следуя по венке, он поцелуями добрался до плеча Вэй Ина. Осторожно стянув одежды с его плеча, он очертил лёгкими, как пёрышко, поцелуями контур ключицы. 

Эти ключицы должны были быть запечатлены на бумаге. Они были мечтой любого творца. Лань Чжань вознамерился сделать это самостоятельно. 

Он провёл пальцами вдоль шеи Вэй Ина и выдохнул поцелуй в его подбородок. 

Эти губы, Вэй Ин был уверен, что однажды эти губы его погубят. И он умрёт счастливым. 

Его губы очертили тёплую дорожку до кадыка и впадинки у основания его горла. Он поклялся, что однажды он выпьет вина из этой ямочки. Лань Чжань не помнил, где были его руки, пока он не услышал сверху вздох Вэй Ина. Его руки были в самом низу его позвоночника, опускаясь всё ниже. 

Лань Чжань улыбнулся про себя. 

Нахал. Вэй Ин ощущал улыбку своего супруга у себя на шее. У него хватало наглости лыбиться, пока сам он терял рассудок!

Он с силой притянул Лань Чжаня за волосы. 

\- И чего же ты такой самодовольный?

\- Ничего.

***

Он столько раз слышал жалобы, что чувства в браке остывают со временем. О, как же он смеялся с этих дураков. Они точно не знали его супруга. Его муж как был ненасытным, так и остался. Искра в нём ничуть не погасла. 

Для Вэй Ина ничего не изменилось. 

На секунду ему показалось, что на самом деле произошло много изменений. Лань Чжань стал спокойней воспринимать специи, а Вэй Ин научился готовить так, чтобы на глаза его мужа не наворачивались слёзы. Он не хотел заставлять Лань Чжаня плакать даже по такой незначительной причине. Он пролил достаточно слёз по вине Вэй Ина, он не должен был пролить больше. 

Он также начал понимать, что Лань Чжань подаёт совсем незаметные знаки о своём настроении. Его уши всегда заливались краской от смущения. На его щеках появлялся совсем незаметный румянец, когда он был возбуждён. Вид обнажённого и возбуждённого Лань Чжаня навсегда врезался в его память. 

Вэй Ин всегда был уверенным в себе человеком. Ничто не могло его задеть. Бедность, одиночество, призраки, чудища, война - ничто. Но его мужу всегда удавалось вывести его из равновесия. Он боялся ранить Лань Чжаня даже в мелочах. Лань Чжань посвятил всю свою жизнь Вэй Ину. И он скорее предпочтёт быть ударенным молнией, нежели принесёт своему супругу боль. 

Но Лань Чжань ни о чём не просил, ничего не ждал, отдавая всё.

За это он заслуживал всего.  
\-------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21637305


	9. Его предназначение

Он в самом деле полагал, что потерял способность чувствовать одиночество. Все эти одинокие годы закалили его. Он молча проливал слёзы столько лет, что их больше не осталось. Уход сестры забрал с собой часть его сердца, как и гибель его родителей. А потом ушёл и Вэй Ин, и он не смог принять этого. Ему больше нечего было ненавидеть, он не знал, кого винить, на кого орать и на кого положиться, когда мир обернулся против него.

Но он вернулся. Он вернулся в огне и музыке. Это стало для него неожиданным ударом. Его брат вернулся, а у него не было до него слов любви. Он думал, что однажды он встретит своего брата и сравняет счёт. Но когда он столкнулся с реальностью, лишь жестокость была его ответом.

Он не смог убить своего брата.

А после явился он. Окружённый светом и тишиной, казавшийся выше глубин печали. Он забрал Вэй Ина. На краю сознания он чувствовал беспокойство о безопасности Вэй Ина. В конце концов, было прекрасно известно, что никто не ненавидел дьявольский культ больше Ланей.

Когда он смотрел на тело Мо Сюаньюя с заключённой внутри душой Вэй Ина, его глаза не пылали ненавистью. Это была почти смесь печали и облегчения. Он выглядел так, словно нашёл то, что искал. Это вначале поразило его.

После он понял.

Он понял значение этого взгляда.

Лань Ванцзы смотрел на Вэй Ина так же, как его мать смотрела на отца, когда думала, что тот не видит.

Это была любовь.

Чистая, неизменная любовь.

Любовь, ради которой можно пересечь все девять миров. Любовь, ради которой можно расстаться с жизнью. Любовь, которая останавливает время. И любовь, которую можно ждать вечно. Что он и делал. Он тринадцать лет ждал возвращения Вэй Ина.

Его ярость казалась незначительной рядом с такой любовью. Он чувствовал себя недостойным дураком. Он всегда считал, что никто не выстрадал столько, сколько он. Возможно, в нём говорило высокомерие, что он чувствовал себя разорванным пополам. И часто задумывался о том, чтобы расстаться с жизнью.

Но один взгляд на Цзынь Руланя и все эти мысли испарялись. Ребёнок его сестры. Единственная причина для его существования.

Он утёр слёзы, взял свой кнут и решил стать родителем, которого никогда не было у Цзынь Лина. Он избаловал его и запугивал каждого, кто осмеливался нанести вред его племяннику. Он знал, что был плохим родителем. Но если это обеспечит безопасность Цзынь Лина, да будет так. Он не позволял одиночеству влиять на себя. Ребёнок стал его маяком.

Но когда он столкнулся с Лань Ванцзы и Вэй Ином… его сердце затрепетало. То, как они незаметно переплетали пальцы, пока они считали, что старейшины не смотрят, было слишком прекрасно, чтобы описать это словами.

Он видел своего брата в счастье, в боли, в горе, в ярости и даже в зависти. Но никогда в любви. Он никогда не видел у него такого взгляда, каким тот смотрел на своего мужа. Как человек смотрит на солнце, которого никогда раньше не видел.

А второй господин Лань?

Его брат мог вить из него верёвки. Лань Ванцзы иногда напоминал ему его самого в те времена, когда он заботился о маленьком Цзынь Лине. Он делал всё, о чём бы Вэй Ин не попросил, и всё равно сохранял внешнюю холодность. Но больше он никого не мог обмануть.

Со временем они станут легендой.

Спустя шесть лет их брака в мире совершенствующихся не осталось никого, кто бы не слышал о паре. Мужчины и женщины одинаково грезили о подобной любви. Куда бы они не пошли, они оставляли свой след. Они помогали любому и каждому в нужде. Словно пытались наверстать за все потерянные годы.

Это заставило ярость в его сердце вновь восстать. Не важно, сколько жизней будет спасено, это не искупит потери его семьи.

И всё же они несли свою любовь в целый мир. Большинство считало, что он никогда не навещает Вэй Ина из-за ненависти к его браку с мужчиной и к тому, что тот был обрезанным рукавом. Это было далеко от правды. Он пытался убедить собственное сердце, что он ненавидел своего брата. Что его прошлые благие деяния не имеют значения. И что ему не было… тоскливо.

Его сердце продолжало напоминать ему, что у него никогда не будет такой же любви. Что у него никогда не будет кого-то, кто будет ждать его тринадцать лет. Такой брак, он был не для него.

Он отошёл от внешнего мира и пытался найти себя среди всего этого хаоса. Он сосредоточился на восстановлении Юньмэн Цзяна и подготовке племянника к становлению хорошим главой. Он носил с собой кнут, напоминая всем, что он всё ещё был главой клана. И что от недостатка любви он не прекратит исполнять свой долг.

Его отец говорил ему, что каждый человек в этом мире для чего-то предназначен. Что они пришли с какой-то целью.

Кто-то был создан для доброты, как его сестра. Кто-то для гордости, как его мать. Кто-то для мудрости, как его отец, и, наверное, Цзынь Лин.

Но кто-то… кто-то был создан для зависти, как Цзынь Гуанъяо. Кто-то для похоти, как отец Цзынь Гуанъяо. Кто-то для силы, как Не Минцзюэ. Кто-то для тьмы, как его брат. А кто-то, очень немногие… для любви. Как Лань Ванцзы.

Он всё ещё не нашёл своего призвания. Но он знал, что любовь никогда не была его предназначением. Быть может, однажды, он сможет найти её. Или ему никогда это не удастся. Но он поклялся себе, что от этого он никогда не перестанет быть… Цзян Чэном.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21649074#part_content


	10. Его правда

Было шумно. Очень шумно. Облачные Глубины не должны были быть настолько шумными. Почему Лань Цыжень ничего не говорит? Он не здесь?

Сказать, что Вэй Ин был удивлён, было бы преуменьшением. Облачные Глубины были, должно быть, самым тихим местом во всём мире. Он был очень рад, что у них с супругом был свой коттедж, ведь, захмелев, Вэй Усянь имел обычай быть громче положенного.

Тишина ничуть его не беспокоила, когда он был в могильных холмах. Но когда он стал жить вместе с Вэнями, он осознал, насколько был одинок. Гам стал успокаивать его. Постоянно носящийся вокруг и дёргающий его двухлетний Лань Юань стал его личным источником счастья. Смеющиеся и поющие при сборе урожая Вэнь мотивировали его работать усерднее ради их защиты.

Он улыбнулся при мысли о тех днях. До его женитьбы он бы разрыдался от жестокой участи, выпавшей на долю этих людей. Но семь лет с его супругом изменили его. Он всегда учил его вспоминать о том хорошем, что они пережили вместе. Это делало боль терпимой.

Он знал, что именно так справлялся Лань Чжань, когда он потерял мать, а после и отца.

Его муж было сильным человеком. Более того, он был хорошим человеком.

— Я убью тебя! — это точно был Цзынь Лин.

— Заткнись! — услышал он голос Сычжуя сквозь заваруху.

Вэй Усянь был совершенно шокирован. Сычжуй никогда не позволял себе подобного, когда мог справиться с ситуацией. И он никогда не кричал. Никогда.

Вэй Ин прилетел на место событий, опасаясь, что Сычжуй мог пострадать.

Он застыл при виде развернувшейся перед ним сцены. Там был Сычжуй. И Цзынь Лин. Вниз головой. Висящий.

Он сказал, висящий? Да, висящий.

Он был подвешен на куске плотной белой ткани, подозрительно напоминавшей занавеску. Ткань была привязана к столбцу моста, под которым текла маленькая речка. Она была совсем мелкой. Даже упав в неё, он бы не пострадал. Быть может, потянул лодыжку, но не более того.

Но проблема была в том, что стояла глубокая зима, и речка была полна ледяной водой. Что означало, что она была куда холодней температуры замерзания. Свались он туда, он бы частично обледенел прежде, чем что-либо смог его оттуда вытащить. Самым странным во всём этом было то, что все боялись ему помочь. На мосту стоял дымящийся Сычжуй, крепко вцепившийся в другой край тряпки.

— Извинись!!!

— Нет! Я не сделал ничего дурного!

Лицо Сычжуя заалело даже ярче, чем до этого. Вэй Ин никогда не видел его таким рассерженным, даже в детстве. Он всегда был весёлым и всегда спокойным. Вэй Ин понятия не имел, от кого ему это передалось, но он благодарил богов за это. Но разъярённый Сычжуй определённо был ещё тем зрелищем. Все отступили на шаг назад от происходящего.

Знаете, что говорят о спокойных людях? Их гнев был похож на стихийное бедствие.

Вэй Ину ситуация показалась комичной. Ему нелегко было оставаться взрослым при таких обстоятельствах.

— Сычжуй, твои действия нарушают правила. Ты знаешь об этом? - по крайней мере, он выглядел пристыжено. Вэй Ин гордился этим обстоятельством. Он изобразил твёрдость на лице и продолжил. — Сычжуй, я задал вопрос.

— Он назвал… меня… королевой драмы! — завопил Цзынь Лин снизу. Было ужасно тяжело не рассмеяться на этом моменте. Немного воды попало ему в рот из реки. Он булькал на каждом слове. Вэй Ин прикусил щёку, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Сычжуй, это правда?

— Мне… жаль.

— Подними Цзынь Лина, пожалуйста.

— Да… господин Вэй.

Сычжуй освободил Цзынь Лина, пусть и неохотно. Как только его ноги коснулись земли, он потрусил головой, стряхивая воду, и ушёл, громко топая. Он выглядел как пятилетка, закатившая скандал.

Вэй Ин улыбнулся про себя. Ах… дети.

— Сычжуй, что случилось? — он слегка взъерошил волосы мальчика.

— Н-ничего, господин Вэй. Это была… глупая ссора.

— Я определённо надеюсь на это, — он улыбнулся Сычжую и уже развернулся, чтоб уйти, но увидел Лань Чжаня, стоящего на другом конце моста. Он смерил Цзынь Лина суровым взглядом и повернулся к Сычжую.

О нет.

Они не только очень шумели, но и устроили сцену напротив библиотеки. Именно там Лань Чжань и всё старшее поколение занимались в течение дня.

— Лань Чжань! Это лишь детские разборки. Не стоит волноваться об этом!

Лань Чжань подошёл к ним обоим. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на Сычжуя. Вэй Ин заволновался. Хотя его муж смягчился со временем, он всё ещё имел веру в правила. Даже Вэй Ин получал в редких случаях. Он мягко коснулся плеча Сычжуя. Он не улыбался открыто, но глаза его сияли.

— Я всё слышал. Возвращайся в класс. Я не сержусь.

Что только что произошло?

Он повернулся к Вэй Ину и потянул его к их коттеджу.

— Лань Чжань, что произошло? У Сычжуя не будет неприятностей? Твой дядя тоже его слышал?

— Не волнуйся. Чего бы ты хотел на обед?

— Лань Чжааааааань! Расскажи.

— Нытьё тебе не к лицу, любовь моя.

— Ты поклялся быть честным со мной, — эти слова всегда срабатывали на его муже. Он остановился с самодовольным видом. — Я жду.

— Цзынь Лин оскорбил тебя. Сычжуй отплатил. Это всё.

Самодовольство мгновенно испарилось с лица Вэй Ина. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Лань Чжань… я…

Лань Чжань накрыл губы Вэй Ина большим пальцем. Обняв другой рукой его за талию, он крепко прижал его к себе. Он дал Вэй Ину время осмыслить информацию, поглаживая его челюсть. Он знал, что иногда то, как сильно его любили, заставало Вэй Ина врасплох. Он отвёл его волосы ему за спину и прижался губами к его лбу в долгом поцелуе.

Когда Вэй Ин собирался было что-то сказать, Лань Чжань заговорил.

— Шшш… никто не имеет права тебя оскорблять. Он поступил правильно.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21654829#part_content


	11. Его волосы

Было приятно вновь пуститься в путешествие. Он действительно скучал по озёрам, рекам и летнему зною равнин. Он любил Облачные Глубины, пусть там он и должен был следовать четырём тысячам правил. В большей степени потому, что рядом был его супруг - иначе это было бы невыносимо. Он также стал любимцем местного младшего поколения. Время от времени он находил отраду в компании своего деверя.

Наверное, он вырос.

Вэй Ин поймал себя на мысли о минувших днях. Он почувствовал, как его муж взял его за руку, и обернулся посмотреть на него. Лань Чжань смотрел прямо перед собой, но его уши покрылись лёгким оттенком розового.

Вэй Ин хохотнул в душе. Они женаты вот уже семь лет, а его супруг всё ещё смущается от любой мелочи. Вэй Ин находил это очаровательным.

Какое-то время они так и шли, осматриваясь, и наткнулись на корзинку с безделушками. Прошлой ночью они были на охоте и решили немного побродить прежде, чем вернуться назад в Облачные Глубины. Лань Чжань знал, что душа Вэй Ина не выносила долгого пребывания на одном месте. Он принадлежал всему миру, по которому мог свободно странствовать. С ветром в его флейте и ароматом лета на одеждах.

Лань Чжань ненавидел то, что у него были обязанности в клане, и они вынуждены были вскоре вернуться. Он знал, как сильно Вэй Ин любил тёплые места. Он всегда открыто выражал своё недовольство холодом. А в Облачных Глубинах, раскинувшихся высоко в горах, всегда было прохладно. Он бы хотел, чтобы они могли уходить, когда хотели, и делать всё, что им заблагорассудится. Но, к сожалению, долг был долгом. В конце концов, он был Ланем. Но он дал себе зарок отойти от дел по крайнем мере на несколько месяцев и пуститься в странствия по миру вместе с Вэй Ином.

Наконец, настало лето, и Вэй Ин мог полностью наслаждаться теплом. Это напомнило ему о Пристани Лотоса и летних деньках в ней. Он резвился на солнце даже тогда, когда пот заливал глаза. Он вспоминал об играх с деревенскими мальчишками и Цзян Чэном. Он вспоминал, как его отец приносил им огромные арбузы летними вечерами. Мысли о детстве заставляли губы Вэй Ина растягиваться в улыбке.

Вдруг послышался влажный шлепок. Нечто, мокрое от воды, приземлилось прямо ему на голову.

Вэй Ин был изумлён и немного рассердился. Его супруг, казалось, вот-вот рассмеётся, но, к счастью, сдержался. К нему подбежала группка мальчишек лет 10-13. Они выглядели пристыжено и виновато.

\- Это ваше? - он старался придать себе строгий вид. Мальчишки испугались. Завидев Ланя позади него, они уже были готовы наложить в штаны. Вэй Ин из последних сил сдерживал рвущийся наружу смех. Знали бы они, каким душкой был Лань Чжань!

Мальчишки притихли и неуверенно обменялись взглядами, надеясь, что заговорит другой. Они хотели свалить вину на кого-нибудь.

Ах, дети! Они такие гадёныши.

\- Д-да, старший братец. Нам жаль, - пролепетал младший из детей. Он напомнил Вэй Ину маленького Лань Юаня. Его сердце тут же растаяло. Он посмотрел на своего мужа - тот, казалось, думал о том же. На его губах появилась крошечная улыбка. Такая, какую только мог заметить Вэй Ин.

Он мягко улыбнулся и посмотрел на вещь в своей руке. Это был мячик из сухой соломы, связанной вместе. Он выглядел так, словно они игрались у реки.

\- Ну... и какие же правила игры?

\- Эм...

\- Давайте, рассказывайте. Иначе я не отдам его вам.

\- Эм... нужно утопить мяч в реке.

Вэй Ин ненадолго замешкался.  
\- Мяч сделан из сухой соломы, а это означает, что он может впитывать воду. Он также крепко перевязан, а значит, внутри него есть воздух. Так что он будет оставаться наплаву, даже намокнув. И его необходимо утопить, - объяснил Вэй Ин сам себе. - Умно! В самом деле умно. Предлагаю сделку.

\- Вэй Ин. Нет, - Лань Чжань точно знал, что было у него на уме.

Вэй Ин хитро усмехнулся супругу и предоставил ему возможность остановить его. Вэй Ин знал, что тот мог унести его, когда он игрался с детьми. Соревновательный дух был в нём бессмертен. Что это было проблемой. И Лань Чжань знал об этом.

Вэй Ин проигнорировал молчаливое предупреждение и продолжил.

\- Что ж, я с сыграю с вами, мальчики. Если выиграю я, мяч останется у меня. Если вы - я куплю вас всем сладости. По рукам?

Он увидел, как загорелись их глаза. Вэй Ин знал их ответ наперёд.

\- Хорошо. По рукам, - подал голос лидер группки. Он был старше остальных. Старше или нет, он осмелился бросить вызов Старейшине Илина. Это точно должно быть увлекательно. Лань Чжань вздохнул, взглянув на Вэй Ина.

Но это был Вэй Ин, а он всегда получал, что хотел. Пока на его лице сияла улыбка, Лань Чжань был готов на всё ради него.

Они спустились к берегу реки. Течение было умеренным, а это означало, что мяч не сможет удержаться на одном месте. Они могли погружать мяч в воду лишь одной рукой, но не двумя.

О да, это точно будет весело!

Они вошли в воду и приготовились играть. Вэй Ин завязал волосы в пучок, и Лань Чжань с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не глазеть на его шею. У него в самом деле была потрясающая шея.

Когда игра началась, Лань Чжань присел на поваленное дерево, принявшись наблюдать за действом.

Вокруг было столько брызг, что Лань Чжань даже не видел Вэй Ина во всей этой неразберихе. Спустя какое-то время они решили передохнуть, и побежали за охлаждённой пахтой. Вэй Ин, тем временем, решил проведать своего мужа и направился к Лань Чжаню.

Лань Чжань поднял взгляд и тут же воздух покинул его лёгкие. Вэй Ин как раз снимал мокрую верхнюю одежду, оставаясь полуобнажённым до талии. Вода стекала с него ломанными дорожками, исчезая в штанах. Его мокрые волосы длинными волнами прилипли ко лбу, выделяя глаза.

Он ослабил пучок и полностью распустил волосы, уронив их на плечо. Вот тогда Лань Чжань и вовсе перестал дышать. Будучи подростком, Лань Чжань постоянно фантазировал о волосах Вэй Ина и часто устыжался этих мыслей. Но после свадьбы они воплотили все эти фантазии в жизнь. И он был счастлив!

Сияя улыбкой, он вышел из реки, подобный водной нимфе. Солнечные лучи прекрасно подчёркивали сильные стороны его мускулистого тела. Они падали на него столпом света, окружая его сиянием. На его губах и ресницах переливались капли воды, заставляя их сверкать. Лань Чжаню безумно захотелось вонзиться зубами в эту кожу.

Он одним цельным движением притянул Вэй Ина ближе, зарываясь пальцами в его влажную гриву. Отклонив его голову в сторону, он прикусил его шею. Вэй Ин обожал моменты, когда его муж терял над собой контроль. Он не мог ясно мыслить и терялся в ощущениях. Он прикрыл глаза, и с его губ сорвался тихий вздох. Купаясь в солнечном свете, под покровом листвы, они казались небесными любовниками, спустившимися благословить мир смертных.

Вэй Ин сжал пальцами плечи Лань Чжаня, позволяя своему мужу осыпать его метками. Лань Чжань провёл руками всей длине его волос, следуя по влажным дорожкам, до поясницы своего супруга. Его ладони двинулись было дальше, но Вэй Ин внезапно отстранился.

\- Лань Чжань... дети скоро вернутся... Не... здесь.

С нетерпеливым рычанием его муж схватил его за руку, торопливо увлекая его в сторону постоялого двора. И хотя Вэй Ину было совестно оставлять детей, он мысленно пообещал себе накупить им всем сладостей завтра.

Эта ночь принадлежала только им.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21660437#part_content


	12. Его сожаления

Красные, жёлтые и зелёные. Кроны деревьев пестрели разнообразием цветов. Снизу казалось, что стоишь посреди радуги. Разнообразие цветов всегда его умиротворяло. Ему казалось, что вместо воздуха он дышит красками. Что они наполняли его радостью, даже когда он тонул в бездна печали.

Порыв ветра всколыхнул мир вокруг, и он еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Холод был большим, нежели просто промозглым осенним ветром. Это была грусть и усталость. Он устал. Так устал. Он хотел бы заснуть и больше не просыпаться. Он хотел бы повернуть время вспять к тем временам, когда он был ребёнком. Всё, чего он хотел, это свернуться калачиком в объятиях его матери.

Но он был взрослым и главой клана. А главы кланов не могут позволить себе упиваться жалостью к себе.

Ему вспомнилась его первая встреча с Цзынь Гуаньяо. Он был высоким мальчиком в хорошей физической форме. Они повстречались на соревнованиях по стрельбе из лука, и уже тогда был заметен его незаурядный талант. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, он бы точно щеголял своей красотой и умениями. Но то, как к нему относились, произвело долговременное впечатление на Лань Сичэня.

Это напомнило ему о его матери. Женщине, заклеймённой позором и отверженной всеми вокруг. Женщине, которая была личным секретом его отца. Женщине, скрытой за завесой тьмы и тайны. И его это задело. Сходства почти заставляли его вызвериться на каждого, кто относился к мальчику плохо. Но он не мог. Как член клана Гусу Лань, он не мог причинить им вред.

Вместо этого, он подошёл поговорить с мальчиком. Он спросил у Цзынь Гуаньяо совета по улучшению его навыков стрельбы из лука. Он сам был мальцом и не стыдился признать, что его навыки были далеки от совершенства.

Взгляд Цзынь Гуаньяо навек запечатлелся в его памяти. Он выглядел, как слепой, впервые увидевший свет. Водоворот чувств в его глазах поразил Лань Сичэня в самое сердце. Он улыбнулся, и это стало первой искренней эмоцией, которую он увидел на лице мальчика. Никто не заслуживает такого отношения.

Никто.

Об этом не могло быть и речи. Судить о человеке только по его прошлому? Для него это было абсолютно неприемлемо. Ведь прошлое невозможно изменить. Он решил судить по характеру мальчика и сделать всё возможное, чтобы стать ему другом.

И он сдержал обещание. Они двое были друзьями, пока Не Минзцюэ не вошёл в их жизни. Цзынь Гуаньяо опасался мужчину из-за его нрава. Даже в юности Не Минцзюэ был в равной степени суров и силён. Но честен до абсурдного. Так что они быстро подружились. Они трое потрясли мир совершенствующихся своими невероятными способностями.

Он с его знаниями. Цзынь Гуаньяо с его скоростью и Не Минцзюэ с его грубой силой. Их страшились ровно настолько же, насколько почитали. Их союзу завидовал абсолютно каждый совершенствующийся. Когда он, наконец, стал во главе клана, оба они поддерживали его и грозили любому, осмелившемуся его скомпрометировать.

Его губы сами растянулись в улыбке при мысли о Не Минцзюэ, запугивающем до полусмерти каждого, кто пытался ему указывать. Он вспоминал, как Не Минцзюэ оставался с ним в Облачных Глубинах, охраняя, и Цзынь Гуаньяо, старавшийся развеселись его своими шутками. Он дорожил этим воспоминанием. Даже боль от потери отца отступала, когда его друзья были рядом.

Нет. Они были большим. Они были братьями от разных матерей. Они были воинами, прикрывавшими друг другу спину в бою. Они давали друг другу советы.

Но после всё изменилось.

Его брат погряз в горе и одиночестве в то же время, как он потерял Не Минцзюэ. Когда он пытался выходить Лань Чжаня, случилась трагедия. Болезнь унесла жизнь Не Минцзюэ. Или так он тогда думал. О, каким же дураком он был! Сейчас рядом с ним нет никого из них.

Он ушёл в одиночное заключение после гибели Цзынь Гуаньяо и отказывался выходить. Он рыдал и кричал, пока окончательно не сорвал голос. А потом пришла пустота. Пустота, подобная огромной бездне. Бездне, которая вытягивала из него все чувства и продолжает это делать.

Они были словно три времени года. Он сам был осенью, Цзынь Гуаньяо - летом с его улыбками и шутками. Не Минцзюэ же был сезоном дождей с его сильным, но величественным поведением. Цзынь Гуаньяо часто в шутку повторял, что Лань Чжань олицетворял зиму.

Если бы он смог увидеть его брата сейчас. Он бы увидел, насколько тот потеплел. Насколько годы в браке изменили его. Лань Чжань менялся. В лучшую сторону. Он стал мягче по отношению к другим, и его взгляды больше не метали ножи. Ученики всё ещё опасались его, это осталось неизменным.

Он тихо прыснул. Его брат сыграл огромную роль в его восстановлении. Как и Вэй Ин. Они постоянно приходили его проведать и удостовериться, что он поел. Вэй Усянь делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы заставить его улыбнуться.

Он видел, почему Вэй Усянь влюблял в себя окружающих. Он был стихийным бедствием, вооруженным улыбкой и смехом, похожим на перезвон колокольчиков. Его брат совершенно оправданно потерял голову. Он понимал, почему. Он понимал, что Вэй Усянь был ужасно не понят. Иногда он замечал сожаление в его глазах.

Такое же сожаление он видел и в зеркале. У них было больше общего, чем он привык считать.

\- Старший брат! Пора! - помяни чёрта, он и заявится!

\- Ты полон энергии сегодня, брат Вэй Ин.

\- Потому что я закончил. Я закончил с готовкой и мы можем есть.

\- Ха-ха... конечно, - Вэй Усянь пригласил его на обед, и он не смог отказаться. Он ещё раз бросил взгляд на листву и ушёл.

Его брат сидел, терпеливо его дожидаясь. При виде него он слегка поклонился в приветствии и принялся сервировать стол. Почти в каждом блюде было небольшое количество специй. По крайне мере, он на это надеялся. Вэй Усянь ослепительно улыбался, и у него не хватало сил сказать нет. Теперь он понимал, почему Лань Чжань был готов дать ему всё, что угодно.

Когда он собрался было попробовать, он заметил долгий выразительный взгляд своего брата. Наконец, он откусил.

О нет. Остро. Очень. Печёт. Воды!

Теперь он осознал, что значил этот взгляд. «Только попробуй сказать ему, что это невкусно. Он так старался!»

Он мягко улыбнулся Вэй Усяню прежде, чем отставить тарелку.

О, братец. На ком же ты женился?  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21665062#part_content


	13. Drabbles - colors of my rainbow

Голубой:

Голубой был цветом неба безоблачным утром. Он был цветом волн. Цветом пруда лотосов во время цветения, который он так любил. Цветом любимого шёлка его сестры. И также цветом мудрости.

Но он любил голубой по совершенно другим причинам. Это был цвет их постели. Именно таким бриллиантово-голубым цветом отливал свет, отражаясь от неё, когда они лежали на ей.

Красный:

Красный был цветом яблок. Его любимых фруктов. Это был цвет рассвета, занимавшегося на горизонте. Этим цветом отливали волосы его супруга, когда солнечный цвет румянил его щёки.

Это был цвет их губ, когда они тонули в желании. Это был цвет страсти и всего с ней связанного. Это был цвет лица его мужа после занятия любовью. Это был цвет крови, кипящей в них обоих.

Белый:

Это был цвет любви и обещания. Белой была его лобная лента. Он был клятвой вечной любви Лань Чжаня к нему. Он был цветом судьбы, связавшей их вместе.

Но самое главное, это был цвет тепла груди его супруга. Цвет рук, всегда открытых для него в объятии.

Розовый:

Именно такого цвета был детский смех. Розовым был цвет слив ранней весной, даже раньше яблок. Это был цвет его любимой Улыбки Императора.

Розовый был цветом щёчек Лань Юаня в детстве. Цветом улыбки, которую Лань Юань дарил ему когда-то.

Жёлтый:

Жёлтыми были нарциссы, цветущие у них в саду. Цвет лета и персиков, и абрикосов. Цвет вышитых хризантем на одеждах богачей. Цвет золота и благополучия.  
Но всё это меркло рядом с глазами его любимого. Они казались жёлтыми в тени, оранжевыми на свету и цвета жидкого золота, когда их заполоняла дымка желания. Вэй Ин плавился от их света.

Зелёный:

Зелёный был повсюду. Зелёный был цветом зависти, жертвами которой падали все. Зелёный был цветом гордости и тех, кто носил его как символ. Зелёный был самый жизнью и всем, что её разрушало.  
Зелёный был цветом знаний и Не Хуайсана.

Фиолетовый:

Фиолетовым было электричество. Это были его мать и отец, и всё, что было с ними связано. Он был цветом силы. Цветом цитры, которой владела его мать. Цветом семьи, которую от потерял.  
Для него это был цвет братства. Цвет родства и глаз его брата, в которых никогда не было доброты.

Коричневый:

Коричневыми были старые пыльные книги, хранящиеся в дальнем углу библиотеки. Коричневыми были старые забытые свитки, оставленные предками. Коричневыми были скамьи в библиотечном павильоне. Это был цвет ил дома, его полов и стен.  
Цвет ножен Суйбяня. Цвет позабытых воспоминаний и боли.

Чёрный:

Это был цвет его волос. Цвет его глаз. Цвет музыки, рождающей танец смерти. Цвет его покрытых грязью пальцев, сжимавших флейту. Цвет Призрачного Генерала.  
Чёрной была ночь, мёртвые и нежить. Чёрным был Старейшина Илина. Чёрными были сердца тех, кто погубил его.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Original portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21671395


	14. Его улыбка

Весна.

Цветы в их саду были в самом расцвете. Лань Чжань сидел среди них в глубокой медитации. С прямой, как стрела, спиной и соединёнными кольцом пальцами он был подобен скульптуре, высеченной в камне. Лань Чжань почти напоминал божество во время своей утренней медитации. Мужчины и женщины старались пробраться к ним в сад лишь для того, чтобы взглянуть на него. Это не совсем устраивало Вэй Усяня.

Вэй Ин не поддавался ревности так просто. Он родился ни с чем и жил немногим. Он воспринимал всё как дар небес и ни разу за все годы жизни не завидовал ни единой душе. Но когда дело доходило до его мужа, Вэй Ин был подобен фейерверку, готовому взорваться в любой момент. Его супруг был его благословением и только его.

Он быстро осознал, что Лань Чжань будет окружён вниманием, куда бы он ни пошёл. Его статус Ланя, его навыки воина были чем-то, чего мир не видал никогда ранее. Он также был известным музыкантом. Естественно, люди будут тянуться к нему. Его внешность также не была обычной.

Его красота... Его красота не от мира сего. Никогда не была.

Глядя на своего мужа сейчас, он понимал, что, сколько бы он не смотрел на этого мужчину, он не перестанет его удивлять. Он сидел, окружённый божественной аурой, почти светящийся неземным сиянием. Его длинные волосы развивались на ветру. Но он не сдвинулся с места. Самоотверженность Ланя не позволила бы ему пошевелиться.

Вэй Ин был готов всю жизнь стоять вот так и восхищаться мужчиной. Это было его тайным занятием. Любоваться мужчиной, пока тот медитировал.

Но настала весна. И пришло время для весеннего фестиваля. Он пообещал молодёжи помочь им с приготовлениями. Это также был его первый фестиваль, и он был взбудоражен.

Вэй Ина никогда не было в Облачных Глубинах во время весенних фестивалей. Странствия уводили их далеко и надолго. В большей степени весной, так как Лань Чжань настаивал на путешествиях именно в это время года. Он никогда не озвучивал причины. Вэй Ин видел красивейшие места весной. Его супруг всегда лишь молча улыбался самым таинственным образом.

Он бросил на него последний тоскливый взгляд и ушёл на поиски Сычжуя.

Тайком от Вэй Ина Лань Чжань позволил себе самую крошечную улыбку, на какую только был способен, дабы не нарушить медитативную позу.

***

Наконец, тьма опустилась на землю, и солнце село. Настало время зажечь в честь празднования весеннего фестиваля. Темнота несколько сковывала участников. Вэй Ин громко захохотал, закинув голову назад. Его глаза настолько привыкли к мраку, что он вполне мог спокойно передвигаться

\- Господин Вэй! Берегитесь!

Вэй Ин легко перепрыгнул через валун, даже не взглянув на него.

\- Чт... как?

Вэй Ин улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

\- Ты слишком юн для этой техники.

Ребёнок надулся и потопал прочь.

\- Ха-ха! Дети! Они верят всему, что бы им не сказали.

\- Это действительно так, дорогой зять, - Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся Вэй Ину, остановившись позади него, наблюдая за подготовкой учеников к событию.

Вэй Ин вернул улыбку и слегка поклонился. Его деверь с готовностью и теплом принял его, нарушив столько правил ради них двоих. Вэй Ин преисполнился огромным уважением к Лань Сичэню. Не только за то, что принял, но и за его сердечность.

\- Они собираются зажечь их, Вэй Ин.

Ученики подняли бумажные фонарики и подожгли их. Держа в руках источники света, они дожидались, пока другие тоже зажгут свои.

Он заметил Лань Чжаня, стоящего поодаль и наблюдающего за ним. Прищурившись, он улыбнулся ему. Он жестом подозвал Лань Чжаня ближе. Тот подошёл, не отрывая взгляда от Вэй Ина.

Окинув их взглядом, Лань Сичэнь усмехнулся. Он удалился, оправдавшись тем, что ему нужно было найти их дядю.

Лань Чжань возблагодарил богов за тактичность его брата, достаточную, чтобы верно оценить ситуацию. Ему действительно хотелось провести время со своим мужем. Наедине. Ради этого он даже отклонил предложение Сычжуя зажечь фонари вместе.

Вэй Ин провожал взглядом улетающие в ночное небо фонарики. Они были подобны сияющим каплям дождя – этот вид зачаровывал. Он трепетно приоткрыл губя. Ему и прежде доводилось бывать на фестивалях фонарей, но вид с гор завораживал. Здесь не было нагромождений домов, поэтому казалось, что они улетали прямо в небеса. Словно они сами становились звёздами.

Стоящему рядом с ним мужчине было не до фонариков.

Зачарованный, Вэй Ин едва дышал. Он казался ребёнком, впервые пришедшим в этот мир, и Лань Чжаню ничего не оставалось, кроме как молиться о спокойном существовании этой прекрасной души. Даже если с ним что-нибудь случиться, он молил небеса о счастье и безопасности Вэй Ина. Он каждый день молился об облегчении ноши на сердце его мужа.

И боги, казалось, вняли.

Тени под его глазами посветлели. Он словно позабыл о своём прошлом, всего на мгновение. Словно он был тем пятнадцатилетним Вэй Ином, в которого он влюбился. Со светом в глазах и смехом в уголках губ.

Он осторожно наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в висок. Его рука осторожно обвилась вокруг его талии и замерла так. Не в силах сдержаться, он покрывал лоб Вэй Ина россыпью невесомых поцелуев. До его слуха донёсся тихий вздох его супруга, потянувшегося за прикосновением. Если бы ему пришлось расстаться с жизнью в этот момент, он бы умер счастливым.

В последний раз он попросил богов о множестве таких моментов в будущем.

Где Вэй Ин был просто Вэй Ином.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21674399


	15. Его семья

Он чувствовал, как холодный пот стекает по его спине. Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Он ужасно волновался. Он замужем вот уже семь лет, но сложившаяся ситуация пугала его до потери сознания. Великий Старейшина Илина дрожал, как осиновый лист.

О, как же низко он пал!

Взгляд Лань Циженя, пригвоздивший его к месту, мог посоперничать с тысячей солнц.

— Ежегодная встреча глав кланов пройдёт здесь, в Облачных Глубинах. О чём, я надеюсь, тебе известно.

Он энергично закивал головой.

— К-конечно!

— Хорошо.

Ежегодная встреча кланов была мероприятием, проводившимся с истоков самого существования кланов совершенствующихся. Вначале на них присутствовали только рода и их главы. Но со временем процедура изменилась, и посещать её стали все, будь то кровные родственники крупных кланов или нет. Поэтому название сменили на ежегодное клановое собрание.

На таком же собрании было однажды принято решение об осаде могильных холмов, что, в конце концов, привело к его гибели. Тяжесть воспоминаний отозвалась в нём дрожью. Он едва заметно поёжился.

Это не ускользнуло от внимания Лань Циженя.

— Я официально приглашаю тебя посетить собрание в качестве законного супруга моего племянника.

— Я присоединюсь, старейшина Лань, — Вэй Усянь низко поклонился, выражая уважение к Лань Циженю.

— Хорошо. Это всё, можешь идти.

Вэй Ин не преминул воспользоваться возможностью убраться оттуда. На выходе из зала дышать становилось всё сложнее. Бремя воспоминаний почти заставляло его согнуться под его тяжестью. Он совершенно был к такому не готов.

— Вэй Ин, ты в порядке?

В глазах Лань Сичэня сияла тревога. Он протянул руку, чтобы поддержать Вэй Ина.

— Всё нормально, старший брат. Не о чем беспокоиться.

— Ты уверен? — Вэй Ин выдавил жалкую улыбку и направился к своему жилищу. Сейчас ему очень нужно было очутиться рядом с Лань Чжанем.

Он обнаружил своего мужа читающим книгу у окна. Он неслышно подкрался к Лань Чжаню и опустился подле него. Вэй Ин осторожно положил голову на его широкое плечо и обвил руками его торс поперёк груди. Он глубоко вдохнул аромат сандалового дерева, впитавшегося в его одежды.

Лань Чжань отложил книгу и притянул Вэй Ина в свои объятия, прижав к себе так, словно он мог исчезнуть в любой момент. Меж ними не прозвучало ни слова.

Хотя Вэй Ин время от времени жаловался на то, что Лань Чжань разговаривал намного меньше него самого, он был в самом деле благодарен за моменты, в которые его супруг просто обнимал его, не задавая вопросов. Лань Чжань, должно быть, чувствовал его терзания. Он всегда ждал с распростёртыми объятиями, поцелуями и такой умиротворяющей тишиной. Он никогда не заставлял его говорить, пока тот сам того не захочет.

Его муж был посланником богов.

— Лань Чжань.?

— Ммм? — он не прекращал поглаживать Вэй Ина по волосам.

— Твой дядя пригласил меня участвовать в ежегодном собрании.

Лань Чжань долго молчал прежде, чем ответить…

— Ты не обязан идти, если не хочешь. Я объяснюсь с дядей.

— Нет! Я хочу. Твой дядя, наконец, назвал меня частью твоей семьи и твоим мужем. Его приглашение означает, что он признаёт меня! Я должен быть там.

— Ммн… Я обещаю всё время быть рядом с тобой, — он сжал ладонь Вэй Ина в своей и нежно прижался к ней губами. — Обещаю.

***

Вэй Ину было несколько неловко. В прошлом каждый из них бросал ему вызов, и каждого из них он одолел в схватке. Хуже всего было то, что Цзян Чэн тоже присутствовал. Его взгляд был острее стали.

Ну, по крайней мере, он его не игнорировал.

Собрание прошло гладко. Были подняты вопросы о восстаниях и природных бедствиях. Было решено выслать помощь кланам, пострадавшим от наводнений в этом сезоне. В общем и целом, всё прошло хорошо. Никто не задавал вопросов о присутствии Вэй Ина, так как Лань Цижень лично пригласил его, а Лань Чжаня окружала аура угрозы.

Держать рот на замке было дальновиднее, нежели бросать вызов двоим сильнейшим воинам в истории.

Цзян Чэн сторонился его. Некоторые раны никогда не заживают.

Накрыли стол, но в этом не было ничего особенного

— Вэй Усянь.

Он подскочил от неожиданности прежде, чем ответить.

— Старейшина Лань, — он глубоко поклонился.

— Ты продемонстрировал примерное поведение этим вечером. В конце концов, у тебя было семь лет для практики.

Вэй Ин едва заметно улыбнулся и вновь собрался. Ему нечего было сказать. Он очень старался соответствовать клану Лань. Больше всего на свете он не хотел нанести Лань Чжаню оскорбление своим поведением. Все его действия имели последствия.

— Не думай, что я поддерживаю твой метод совершенствования.

Вэй Ин взглянул на него в ожидании.

— Но ты был обманут,, и ты делаешь Лань Чжаня счастливым. Даже я это понимаю. И ты достойно себя вёл ради него.

Он извлёк коробку из складок своих одежд и передал её Вэй Ину.

— Теперь это твоё. Но помни, что я с лёгкостью могу забрать это назад.

С этими словами Лань Цижень удалился. Вэй Ин был ошеломлён. Он открыл коробку и забыл, как дышать. С огромными глазами он вцепился в коробку дрожащими пальцами. Подняв взгляд, он увидел тёплую улыбку Лань Сичэня. Цзян Чэн также смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Сказать, что Вэй Ин был поражён — ничего не сказать.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, любовь моя.

Одной рукой Лань Чжань обнял его со спины, а другой вынул вещь из коробки.

Чистая, словно первый снег. Выполненная из обычного хлопка с изображением облаков. Свет отражался тончайшими серебряными нитями, вплетёнными в ленту. Символ бытности Ланем. Символ бытности законным супругом Ланя.

На его глаза навернулись слёзы. Лань Чжань с улыбкой зарылся лицом в сгиб шеи Вэй Ина. Он прижал его крепче, поддерживая.

У него, наконец, было место.

Они, наконец, приняли его.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21682036


	16. Его тепло

Он задыхался.

Приоткрыв губы в беззвучном вздохе, он старался вдохнуть столько воздуха, сколько мог. Но этого не достаточно. Никак не достаточно. Он открыл рот шире, впуская воздух в лёгкие.

Ему хотелось вдохнуть. Ему хотелось рыдать. Ему хотелось разбить что-нибудь. Кричать.

Что он и сделал. С его губ сорвался отчаянный вопль, разбудивший его соседа по комнате.

— Вэй Ин! Проснись!

Взвинченный, он проснулся и резко принял сидячее положение, тяжело дыша. Его обезумевший взгляд метался по комнате, а сам он больше походил на загнанное животное, нежели на человека. Лань Чжань знал, что ему не следует трогать Вэй Ина какое-то время. Прошлый раз, когда он попытался заключить Вэй Ина в объятия, закончился для него фингалом под глазом. Вэй Ин был очень искусным борцом в рукопашную, лучше было его не волновать.

С адреналином, бьющим через край в его крови, он мог в любой момент потерять контроль. В первое время после свадьбы Лань Чжаню было сложно справляться с ночными кошмарами Вэй Ина. Он пытался вмешаться, но это лишь усугубляло положение.

Со временем он понял, что лучшим решением было позволять Вэй Ину проходить через это во сне и просыпаться самостоятельно. Он также научился держать руки при себе, так как Вэй Ин никогда сразу не отходил от кошмаров полностью. Ему необходимо было время самому развеять туман в голове.

Сердце Лань Чжаня разбивалось на тысячи осколков каждый раз, как он слышал сонные метания мужа. Он чувствовал себя так, словно проиграл! Он чувствовал, что он не справился в своих попытках окружить его любовью и защитой. Спустя время, кошмары стали мучать его гораздо реже. Но они продолжали приходить, как сейчас, так и после.

— Лань Чжань??? — выдавил Вэй Ин дрожащим голосом.

Немедля ни секунды, он прижал своего супруга к груди, обдавая теплом. Лань Чжань также осознал, что в такие моменты Вэй Ину нужны были отнюдь не слова. Поэтому, он всегда обращался к безмолвным методам.

Вэй Ин молча обвил тёплое тело руками в ответ. Они надолго замерли так, пока Вэй Ин не потянул спальное одеяние Лань Чжаня.

Лань Чжань знал, чего тот хотел. Он торопливо скинул одежду и распустил причёску Вэй Ина. Его волосы рассыпались по полу шелковистыми волнами. Он поцеловал его лоб, нос, изгиб его подбородка. Губами он проследил путь к его шее.

Вэй Ин смежил веки, отдаваясь ощущениям. И только ощущениям.

Пальцы Лань Чжаня решительно избавили Вэй Ина от одежды. Тот содрогнулся от холода, объявшего каждый сантиметр его обнажённой кожи. Он притянул пышущее жаром тело супруга ближе, чтобы разделить тепло.

Губы Лань Чжаня спустились ниже, оставив два невесомых поцелуя там, где неистово колотилось его сердце. По мере того, как его губы отпускался всё ниже, Вэй Ин мог лишь открывать рот и закатывать глаза. Он обессилено упал на матрац.

Пальцы не останавливались.

Вэй Ин выгнулся дугой. Он напомнил Лань Чжаню натянутую тетиву. В ней было столько силы, что осечка могла заставить пальцы кровоточить. Вэй Ин ничем не отличался. Лань Чжань не останавливался. Он бы не остановился, даже истеки его пальцы кровью.

Вэй Ин позабыл о времени. О любых приличиях.

Все его мысли сводились к мужчине, склонившемся над ним, творящим с его телом волшебные вещи. Он протянул руки в поисках чего-нибудь, за что можно было бы схватиться. Он нашёл два широких плеча и намертво вцепился в них.

К тому моменту, как рассвет прорезал ночной мрак, Вэй Ин был в полном раздрае. Ему казалось, что каждая клеточка его тела была уничтожена и воссоздана этим мужчиной. Он сминал в руках простыни, открывая рот. Он встречал новый день стонами и криками.

Но сейчас он просыпался не от кошмара. Он чувствовал лишь согревающую мглу, туманящую его мысли, дарящую чувство полёта. Он отказывался сталкиваться с дневными реалиями. Он знал, что у его супруга были обязанности, но ужасно не хотел выбираться из прекрасного кокона, который они сформировали за ночь.

Шли часы, уже почти рассвело.

Две измождённые фигуры лежали на шёлковых простынях.

Один просто с открытыми глазами. А другой со взглядом, обращённым на первого.

Он нежно обнял Вэй Ин и поцеловал его покрытый бисеринками пота лоб. Он произнёс лишь одно слово:

— Спи.

Вэй Ин улыбнулся, лёжа на его груди и слушая уверенный стук его сердца. Стук сердца, принадлежавший ему одному. Он выглянул наружу, увидев падающий снег. Он казался россыпью сверкающих на солнце кристаллов.

Настала зима. Но его супруг всегда был тёплым.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21694427


	17. Его отец

Он был уверен в двух вещах:

1\. Ханьгуан-цзюнь собирался убить его.

2\. Ханьгуан-цзюнь УБЬЁТ его сегодня.

Идея сбежать раньше казалась заманчивой. Больше нет.

Они ускользнули ночью, чтобы отыскать Вэнь Нина. Как-то раз они были с ним на ночной охоте и так повеселились, что очень по нему соскучились. У учеников из других кланов не было столько ограничений, как у клана Лань. Так что им было проще убегать в ночные часы.

Принцесса взял его на слабо. Под принцессой он, разумеется, подразумевал Цзынь Лина. Он назвал Ланей трусами и дураками. Особенно он глумился над Ханьгуан-цзюнем. Не в силах стерпеть, Сычжуй поддался на его уловку.

Что было глупым решением. Глупейшим.

Теперь он потерялся. Без возможности найти Вэнь Нина или вернуться домой. Его не будет на утренних занятиях, у него определённо будут большие неприятности. Насколько болезненные, он не брался судить. Но знал, что очень. Ему в самом деле пора заканчивать с дружбой с Цзынь Лином. 

Принцесса ни капли не изменился. Даже после становления главой клана. Но от этого он не прекратил бояться своего дядю до чёртиков.

Он оглянулся на беспечно развалившегося у дерева Цзынь Лина. Он понимал, что у Сычжуя будут проблемы, но не предложил никакой помощи. Ему действительно нравилось мучать людей.

Внезапно они услышали непонятный шум и шорох кустов. Решив, что это какое-то мелкое животное, они вернулись к своим делам.

Вдруг, краем глаза они заметили какое-то движение. Что-то двигалось к ним. У них сердца в пятки ушли, когда луна вышла из-за туч и осветила существо. Казалось, у этого нечта было несколько конечностей, и оно ползло к ним. От страха у них кровь стыла в жилах.

Цзынь Лин завопил первым. Это положило начало цепочке событий, заставившей всех юношей сорваться с места с криками. Увидь их старшее поколение сейчас, они были бы низвергнуты на землю с позором.

Они все разбежались в стороны. Сычжуй с трудом сдержал желание побиться головой об стену от всего происходящего.

— Лань Юань! Пожалуйста, не убегай, это я! — это определённо был голос Вэнь Нина.

Он остановился и обернулся посмотреть на существо. Тот, наконец, встал на обе ноги. В его одежде запутались ветки и листья, которые они приняли за конечности в темноте. Его волосы также торчали в разные стороны, заставляя его походить на привидение. Сычжую это показалось ироничным, ведь Вэнь Нин уже был мёртв. И хотя он был нежитью, в нём было больше человечности, чем в большинстве людей, повстречавшихся Сычжую.

— Только попробуй сделать это снова, и я найду способ воскресить тебя и убить заново!

— Ха-ха-ха! Остынь, сахарный принц, — у Цзынь Лина, отчего-то, хватило смелости подать голос, что искренне позабавило Сычжуя.

— Ой, заткнись, Принцесса! Пару минут назад ты верещал, как новорожденный утёнок, — Цзынъи нашёл нужный момент, чтобы ввернуть этот факт.

Гонора в Цзынь Лине поубавилось после этого. Его лицо налилось таким насыщенным оттенком розового, что желание рассмеяться стало поистине непреодолимым. Он бы тоже засмеялся, не будь он так напуган пару минут назад. Все юноши бы захохотали. Цзынъи незаметно поглядывал на Принцессу. Хотя он был их другом, технически, теперь он глава клана. И считалось неуважительным открыто высмеивать его.

Лань однажды. Лань навсегда.

Он вздохнул.

— Прошу прощения, господин Лань Юань. У меня не было в намерениях напугать вас. Я просто не успел привести себя в порядок, так как не ожидал встретить кого-либо. Что привело вас сюда, в лес?

— Вообще-то, мы искали тебя. Прошло довольно много времени, и мы надеялись пойти с тобой на ночную охоту. Ты… хорошо выглядишь, господин Вэнь Нин.

Неловко улыбаясь, Сычжуй затих. Что можно сказать мертвецу? Ты выглядишь очень живым сегодня? Нет, это звучит ужасно.

— Спасибо, Лань Юань! — хотя он не мог улыбаться, ему всё ещё удавалось слегка приподнять уголки рта в подобии улыбки. Господин Вэй всегда говорил, что у Вэнь Нина была самая яркая улыбка. И он почти увидел её сейчас. Иногда ему хотелось вспомнить собственное детство, чтобы увидеть ту улыбку.

Но Вэй Ин также рассказывал, что его глаза не изменились. Пусть в нём больше и не было жизни, его глаза сохранили прежнюю доброту. Сычжуй часто задавался вопросом, почему самые добрые люди страдали сильнее всего. Господин Вэй, Ханьгуан-Цзюнь, глава клана и столько других.

— Молодые господа. Все вы должны сейчас же вернуться в Облачные Глубины. Какие существа только не рыщут по этим землям. Позвольте сопровождать вас.

Пеший путь до Облачных Глубин отнял около трёх часов, так что они были на месте в два часа утра. Было всё ещё темно, и снег заполонил всё вокруг. Каким-то образом они перелезли через защитные стены Облачных Глубин, не свалившись кубарем вниз.

Все кланы стеклись в Облачные Глубины на собрание. А это значило, что им достанется не только от Ланей, но и от любого другого клана, будь они пойманы. Больше всего Цзынь Лин опасался своего дядю. Он никогда не произносил этого вслух, но даже после принятия ним под своё начало клана, Цзян Чэн всё ещё страшил его.

Он ощутил дрожь, сбежавшую по его спине.

Преодолев самую высокую часть ограждения, они, наконец, скрылись в своих казармах. Сычжуй почти оступился, но Цзынъи подхватил его. Они убежали к себе, сумев не обнаружить себя.

***

Почему?! Почему занятия обязательно должны начинаться в пять утра?

Внезапно он почувствовал тычок в бок и оглянулся на Цзынъи, жестами призывающего его не зевать. Он тут же захлопнул рот и улыбнулся проходящему мимо старейшине. Не то, чтобы он помнил, откуда он вообще был. Ему нужно было поддерживать такое поведение весь день.

К нему подошёл Вэй Ин с сияющей улыбкой.

— Трудная ночь?

— Н-нет, господин Вэй! Спал всю ночь! — он понял, насколько неубедительно это прозвучало.

Наблюдавшему со стороны Цзынь Лину ужасно захотелось треснуть его по голове. Он был просто отвратительным лжецом. Цзынь Лин с тяжёлым вздохом закрыл лицо рукой.

— Оу, неужели?

— Да, господин Вэй!

— Прекрасно. Потому, что Лань Чжань просил меня сказать вам быть осторожнее, когда будете перелезать через южные ворота, особенно в снегу. Он также передал, что не станет тебя спасать, если тебя поймает Дядя Цижень. Удачи вам.

Вэй Ин снова лучисто ему улыбнулся и отошёл к своему супругу.

Цзынъи божился, что в тот день он видел, как душа покидала тело Сычжуя.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21699550


	18. Его глаза

Чёрные одежды развевались на ветру. С волосами цвета воронова крыла и рубиновыми глазами, он стоял, окружённый тьмой, наблюдая за результатами учинённой им бойни. Расправив плечи и с прикреплённой к бедру флейтой. Привязанная к ней кисточка с глухим стуком болталась от ветра.

А после он улыбнулся. О, что это была за улыбка.

Лань Чжань часто видел Вэй Ина в битве с их пятнадцати. В конце концов, он был одним из лучших воинов, которых видел этот мир. Было естественно видеть его в бою. Раньше, каждый раз, когда Вэй Ин использовал на поле брани дьявольский культ, это пугало Лань Чжаня. Он видел, как тот с каждым следующим сражением всё глубже погрязал в безумии.

Чувство тревоги не отпускало его ни на мгновение.

Он боялся за разум Вэй Ина. За его физическое состояние. Он также постоянно следил, чтобы никто не посмел его ранить.

Сейчас. Сейчас же… это будило в нём другие чувства.

Желание молнией пронеслось по его жилам, обжигая. Ему казалось, что его разум был в огне. Он не мог дышать. Его пальцы невольно сжимались в кулаки. Он слышал собственное сердцебиение сквозь грохот грома, прокатывающийся по лесу.

Его супруг стоял там, словно властелин преисподней. Его глаза полыхали королевским оттенком красного. А на губах играла ухмылка. Он знал, что эта битва была его с самого начала. Он знал, что эти существа были ничем против самого маэстро тьмы. Это была улыбка победителя.

Боги, какой же соблазнительной была эта улыбка… и он хотел впиться в неё клыками.

Он положил флейту на камень рядом с собой и стал ждать. Лань Чжань невольно подумал, как же тот собрался контролировать своих марионеток. Вэй Ин дождался, пока они окажутся на безопасном расстоянии, и снял верхние одежды.

Он собирался пойти в рукопашную!

Лань Чжань мог поклясться, что в этот момент его сердце замерло. Вэй Ин в упор посмотрел на Лань Чжаня со зловещей улыбкой, словно говорящей: «Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь.»

Лань Чжань сглотнул. Тяжело. Сегодня он был потерянным человеком. И он жаждал этого.

Он раздробил кости трупа, переходя к следующему. Он поверг дюжину прежде, чем беспечно вскочить на камень. Внешне казалось, что это не стоило ему ни малейших усилий. Лань Чжань знал наверняка, какими тренировками это достигалось. Вэй Ин также был более гибким из них двоих.

В бою Вэй Ин был бесподобен.

Тем не менее, в постели Вэй Ин всегда был снизу. Даже играя с младшими учениками, он всегда отдавал победу неопытным юнцам, дабы воспитать в них уверенность. Иногда он почти забывал, что его муж мог легко победить его в рукопашном бою. Что у него было телосложение воина, а в борьбе он намного превосходил его.

Вид его сейчас, танцующего среди трупов, стал тонким напоминанием Лань Чжаню, что Вэй Ин сам избрал роль подчиняющегося. Реши он иначе, их половая жизнь выглядела бы намного, намного иначе.

Лань до смерти жаждал этого.

Многие считали Лань Чжаня горделивым человеком. Он им не был. Он гордился наследием предков как Лань, но не более. Он был молчалив, и только. Люди принимали это за гордыню. А это значило, что Лань Чжань не был против лечь под мужчину, если это был его супруг. Он лишь никогда этого не озвучивал.

Оставшийся жалкий десяток трупов скрылся в зарослях. Вэй Ин спрыгнул с ветки, которую занимал, и направился к Лань Чжаню. Его нарочито медленные шаги буквально кричали о том, что он точно знал, что было на уме у его супруга. Он не обратил внимания на одежды, брошенные всего в паре шагов от него.

Он подошёл так близко, что мог ощущать дыхание Лань Чжаня, и обвёл его взглядом с ног до головы. Лань Чжань чувствовал себя разоблачённым. За все восемь лет брака он никогда не чувствовал себя безоружным, до этого самого момента. Смущённым, безусловно. Но не безоружным.

Это будоражило его чувства. Не было ни страха, ни волнения. Он хотел увидеть, на что способен Вэй Ин.

— Скажи мне, любовь моя, чего же ты хотел всё то время, пока смотрел на меня? — его голос упал как минимум на две октавы, звуча почти греховно. — Скажи мне, Лань Чжань, станешь ли ты моим этой ночью?

Не теряя времени, Лань Чжань с силой притянул Вэй Ина за волосы и жадно его поцеловал. Умом он понимал, что они всё ещё вне дома, но самообладание трещало по швам.

Вэй Ин томно обвил ногой лодыжку Лань Чжаня и опустил его на влажный мох, прямо на расстеленное на нём верхнее одеяние.

— Тц-тц-тц… Лань Чжань, ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Не трогай, пока не ответишь.

Эта версия его мужа была опасной. Очень опасной.

Усилием воли сдержав рык, Лань Чжань поднял на Вэй Ина немигающий взгляд. Вэй Ин медленно взобрался на распростёртое тело Лань Чжаня, замерев в сантиметре от его лица. Прикрыв ресницы, он одарил своего мужа страстным взглядом.

— Дыши, Лань Чжань.

Он, наконец, выдохнул. И медленно ответил:

— Я с удовольствием буду твоим, сейчас и всегда.

Вэй Ин издал едва слышный смешок.

— Ха-ха… Задыхающийся и взволнованный, ты всё так же красноречив, Лань Чжань, — он прижался губами к его подбородку, избегая губ.

— Вэй Ин… я сказал, что отдамся тебе. Это не значит, что ты можешь издеваться.

— К несчастью, это не тебе решать, мой дорогой, — наклонив голову, он прикусил шею Лань Чжаня. Он знал, что в этом месте его муж был особенно чувствителен. Лань Чжань решил отбросить мысли и полностью погрузиться в новые ощущения. С едва слышным шорохом он откинулся на мягкий мох.

— Вот так, Лань Чжань. Это так просто.

Одежды были сброшены, расстелившись по устланной листьями земле. Лань Чжань полностью забыл о том, что правила клана запрещали непристойность на людях. Сейчас вспомнить собственное имя уже было бы удачей для него.

— Откройся для меня, Лань Чжань.

О небо! Один только голос Вэй Ина заставлял всё внутри него переворачиваться. В ответ Лань Чжань издал низкий протяжный стон.

Разум Вэй Ина отказывался здраво мыслить. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Лань Чжань поддастся его желаниям, но он делал это. Он не понимал, как ему справиться с этой новой стороной его супруга. Но он решил отбросить мысли, позволяя голому инстинкту вести.

Когда они слились воедино, Вэй Ин, наконец, понял, почему Лань Чжань был словно одержим во время их занятий любовью.

Слова стали излишни до самого раннего утра. Солнечный свет разбросал причудливые тени по всему лесу, наполняя его жизнью. К утру он был полностью разбит. Лань Чжань взглянул на развалившееся на нём тело. Где был Вэй Ин, была и жизнь.

Вэй Ин поднял на него сонный взгляд. Они вновь вернули себе привычный чёрный цвет, отражая в своей глубине рассветное солнце.

— Я говорил тебе, Вэй Ин? У тебя прекрасные глаза.

Вэй Ин застыл, пытаясь осмыслить его слова. Улыбка, которой он его одарил, могла посрамить само солнце.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21714597


	19. Его способности в готовке

Боги, нет…

РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, НЕТ!

Вэй Усянь был недалёк от нервного срыва. Этого не должно было случиться. Этого в принципе не могло произойти. Он смотрел сидящего перед ним мужчиной, судорожно соображая, что делать.

Ванцзы, Лань Сичэнь и все мальчишки уехали в тренировочный лагерь, куда стекались все воины, особенно юные воины, дабы продемонстрировать свои таланты и изучить новые приёмы. Учителями там могли быть лишь лучшие из лучших, включая его мужа и деверя. Так что на таких мероприятиях всегда было полно народу, делая их похожими на фестиваль.

Вэй Усянь, будучи ужасным ленивцем, отказался ехать. Безусловно, он вполне мог показать, на что он был способен, но в тот день всё, чего он хотел, это остаться дремать дальше. Лань Чжань не стал его беспокоить. В конце концов, это он его извёл. Он прикоснулся губами к его щеке и неслышно ушёл.

Но! Сейчас суть была не в этом. Вэй Усянь решил было, что ему выпало целых три дня тишины и покоя. Никакой мелочи, никакого супруга, никакого дяди. Он любил своего мужа всем сердцем, но иногда приятно, когда никто не будит тебя по утрам. У Лань Чжаня была страннейшая замашка увидеть его глаза прежде, чем начать новый день.

Он будил Вэй Усяня только лишь чтобы взглянуть в его сонные глаза и поцеловать его с добрым утром. А после он ускользал по своим делам.

И снова! Суть была не в этом.

На первый взгляд показалось, что дядя Цижень не отправился со всеми из-за разболевшегося горла. Оказалось, что горлом всё не ограничилось, и у него был жар. Он даже не пришёл на занятия. Это определённо было чём-то серьёзным.

Лань Цижень никогда не пропускал занятия. Даже когда они начинались с первыми лучами солнца, в четыре утра. НИКОГДА. Ученики за глаза прозвали его диктатором. Он бы рассмеялся, но не мог.

Вэй Усянь волновался, но также дрожал от страха. Лань Цижень всё ещё пугал его. Но больше его разочарования, нежели гнева. Вэй Усянь боялся, что однажды Лань Цижень поймёт, что его племянник заслуживает лучшего, и прогонит его. Или попросит Лань Чжаня жениться на одной из клановых красавиц и осесть с детьми.

Он боялся, что он запятнал собой безупречные одежды Лань Чжаня. Но это также означало, что он был готов на всё ради признания Лань Циженя.

Вот здесь и была загвоздка. Больной Лань Цижень оказался даже более темпераментным, чем обычно. Он кричал почти на каждого старейшину, что приходили к нему за советом по делам клана. Он орал на них за их чудовищную некомпетентность и беспомощность в отсутствие Лань Сичэня.

Он неуверенно постучал в дверь.

— Войдите, — последовал резкий ответ. Вэй Усянь громко сглотнул и ступил в его покои.

— Дядя Цижень, — он уважительно поклонился прежде, чем продолжить, — я волновался и хотел справиться о Вашем самочувствии.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — прозвучал короткий ответ. И что теперь?

— Повар сообщил мне, что Вы ничего не ели. Вы не против, если я сварю Вам супа? Он помогает от боли в горле.

— Тебе нет надобности этого делать.

— Нет! Прошу, позвольте… — он снова поклонился, обозначая своё намерение.

-… Хорошо…

***

Вэй Ин глубоко вдохнул аромат из миски, оценивая. Запах был в самый раз.

Постучавшись, он вошёл. Лань Цижень сидел с книгой в руках. С виду и не скажешь, что он неважно себя чувствовал. Лани… всегда настолько уравновешенны и совершенны.

— Это суп из корней лотоса. Моя сестра как правило готовила его с мясом, но, поскольку Вы его не едите, я не стал добавлять его.

— Твоя сестра?

— Да, Цзян Яньли?

— Ах, да. Она была в самом деле выдающимся ребёнком.

Вэй Ин едва заметно грустно улыбнулся, протянув миску.

Что ж. А вот и загвоздка. Лань Цижень ни разу в жизни не пробовал специй. А у Вэй Усяня не было никакого чувства меры, когда доходило до них. Одного глотка хватило, чтобы Лань Цижень упустил миску. Прямо на свои колени. Обжигая бёдра и некоторые более чувствительные места.

— Вэй Усянь!

О. Нет.

— Дядя Цижень! Позвольте помочь Вам. Я найду тряпку, чтобы всё убрать. Нет! Позвольте принести Вам воды, — Вэй Усянь выглядел почти смешно, наворачивая круги вокруг.

— Стой! У меня голова от тебя болит.

Вэй Усянь застыл посреди бега, забавно встав на полусогнутых. Казалось, он был готов сорваться с места в любой момент.

— На полке лежит чистая одежда, и скажи повару принести мне немного горячей воды.

— Да… — он нашёл сменную одежду. Передав её Лань Циженю, он отправился на поиски повара.

***

Когда Лань Цижень привёл себя в порядок, Вэй Усянь вновь постучал.

— Что на это раз?

— Я принёс Вам немного супа, старейшина Лань, — Вэй Усянь лучисто улыбнулся, протянув новую миску.

Лань Цижень смерил его напряженным взглядом.

— Больше никакого супа.

— Не волнуйтесь, я попросил повара проследить за количеством специй, пока я готовил его.

— Оставь его на столе у окна, я выпью его позже. И закрой окно, кажется, начинается ураган.

— Да, конечно.

Остаток вечера они провели за разговорами о южной поэзии и техниках сражения на мечах. Он был так рад, что его отец заставлял его учить поэзию. Это послужило хорошей темой для разговора. И, вроде бы, жар развязал Лань Циженю язык. Вэй Усянь принял это за победу.

Они отошли ко сну.

На следующее утро он пришёл проведать Лань Циженя. Однако, его взору предстали лишь заменённые ковры на полу.

Он спросил у одного из младших, что стряслось.

— Какой-то идиот оставил окно открытым в ураган, и большая часть комнаты вымокла. Учитель пока перебрался в покои главы клана.

— Ха-ха-ха… ха… ха… мне нужно идти!

Он услышал звон храмовых колокольчиков, возвещающих о возвращении его супруга и Лань Сичэня с собрания.

О небо. Лань Цижень точно опозорит его перед ними двумя. Он побился головой о найдённый в округе столб, проклиная собственную безалаберность. Больно. Он вышел поприветствовать своего мужа, мысленно приготовившись к выговору.

Лань Чжань дожидался его на ступенях библиотеки, с лёгкой улыбкой и распростёртыми объятиями. Три дня — это определённо много. Упав в них, он глубоко вдохнул родной запах.

— Я скучал по тебе, — он ощутил поцелуй у себя на макушке.

— Я скучал сильнее. Мне точно стоило поехать на собрание с тобой.

Вскоре его окружили младшие и Лань Сичэнь. Завидев направлявшегося к нему Лань Циженя, он сглотнул.

— Надеюсь, всё пошло без инцидентов?

— Да, дядя Цижень, — все глубоко ему поклонились.

Вэй Ин застыл с идеально ровной спиной. Лань Цижень пригвоздил его своим лучшим свирепым взглядом.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете, дядя? — о нет, вот и оно.

— Мне уже лучше. Твой муж отвратительный повар. Но моё горло болит намного меньше.

Лань Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся.

— И вправду, не так ли, дядя? — Лань Чжань также хихикнул при этих словах.

На пути в трапезную, Лань Цижень тихо прошептал.

— Ты поможешь младшим сменить ковры, а также перепишешь правила семь раз. Сделаешь это, и я не расскажу Лань Чжаню о твоём промахе, — с этими словами он отошёл.

Вэй Ин едва смог сдержать смех. Он точно повлиял на дядю Циженя за эти дни.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21724592


	20. Её любовь

Вэй Ин оглянулся вокруг, едва сдерживая слёзы. Это было печальное зрелище.

Мо Ли Хуа была маленькой деревушкой, растянувшейся вдоль реки, где выращивались цветы и фрукты. Это было основным местным занятием, которым она и славились. Селяне поставляли продукты почти всем соседним королевствам. Но сейчас они не относились ни к одному королевству, так что ни одно из них не пришло на помощь.

Их название, Мо Ли Хуа, буквально означало цветок жасмина. Им же они и славились далеко вокруг.

Но при взгляде на них сейчас, едва ли можно было узнать тот самый городок. В нём больше не осталось цветов. Все они, как и жители деревни, завяли. Одна из речных дамб сорвалась от давления воды после сильных дождей, и вся деревенька была затоплена.

Многие люди потеряли дома, их драгоценные посевы, и теперь им было некуда идти. Некоторые были ранены при попытках спасти урожай.

Лань Чжань и Вэй Ин ушли из Облачных Глубин, решив на время отойти от клановых обязательств, и были огорошены этой сценой. Оба тут же поспешили на помощь.

Лань Чжань делал всё, что было в его силах, стараясь вылечить раненых с помощью целебных трав, Вэй Ин же помогал с восстановлением домов. Будь Вэнь Нин здесь, работа пошла бы намного быстрее, но он точно не хотел перепугать селян до смерти. Оглянувшись вокруг, он заметил маленькую девочку, лет семи, сидящую на бревне в слезах.

Он приблизился, осторожно опустившись на бревно подле неё, стараясь не потревожить.

— Привет!

Девочка подняла на него большие заплаканные глаза, всхлипывая. Отчего-то, пред его взором возникло лицо его сестры, и он тут же прижал малышку к себе, обнимая. Он дождался, пока её всхлипы стихли, и она успокоилась достаточно, чтобы говорить.

— Как тебя зовут, малышка?

— Шао Яо… — она очаровательно потёрла глаза кулачками.

— О, ещё один цветок*! Какое чудесное имя! Тебе его дали родители?

Она тут же разразилась новой волной рыданий, к чему Вэй Ин был совершенно не готов. Что я сделал? — стало первой мыслью в его голове.

— У неё нет родителей, господин. У неё был брат, но и он погиб, пытаясь защитить её.

У Вэй Ина защемило сердце.

Он крепче обнял девочку, покачивая её, пока она не успокоилась. Это заняло много времени. Он пытался разговорить ребёнка, но она не отвечала. Он не нашёл в себе силы оставить её одну, оставшись с ней до самой ночи, пока его супруг не пришёл его искать.

— Вэй Ин? Она ранена?

— Ммм? Нет-нет! У неё нет дома, Лань Чжань. Что же делать?

— Она может остаться с нами, если староста деревни позволит.

Старостой оказалась милейшая старушка с беззубой улыбкой. И это стало едва ли не самым очаровательным, что видел Вэй Ин на своём веку. Она с готовностью согласилась, сказав, что скоро найдёт ей пристанище.

Вэй Ин принёс малышку в дом, опустив её на матрац на полу. В хижине была лишь одна кровать, которую он отдал своему супругу. Лань Чжань не был привычен к нищете или сну на холодном жёстком полу. Но его муж вежливо отказался.

— Кровать займёт она. Мы поспим на полу.

— Второй господин Лань, нет нужды быть столь великодушным. Всё в порядке.

— Я не… Я могу спать, если ты рядом. Место не имеет значения, — с этими словами его уши слегка порозовели.

— Как у тебя всё ещё получается смущаться после стольких лет брака, я никогда не пойму, Лань Чжань, — он сияюще улыбнулся мужу и уложил спящую малышку на кровать.

— Не так… ей будет трудно дышать. Вот так, — Лань Ванцзы расправил одеяло и укрыл им девочку по плечи.

— Ты в самом деле хорош в этом, Лань Чжань. Не могу поверить, что упустил это, когда рос Лань Юань.

Он обнял своего супруга, юркнув под одеяло. Лань Чжань легко поцеловал его в шею и прижал к груди.

— Теперь всё хорошо. Спи.

***

Вэй Ин проснулся от тяжести на своей груди.

— Чегоооо?

Малышка сидела на его груди, стараясь растормошить его.

— Есть хочу.

Вместе с Лань Чжанем Вэй Ин поднялся, осматриваясь в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Ничего не найдя, Лань Чжань предложил найти еду и вышел из хижины.

— Так. Малыш. Сколько тебе? — она вытянула семь пальчиков. — Семь и уже умеешь считать! Какая же ты умничка!

Лицо девочки просветлело. Вэй Ин не хотел напоминать ей о смерти её брата. Что хорошо в детях, так это пока их чем-то занимаешь, они не будут задавать вопросов. Лань Чжань вернулся, держа в руках поднос с тремя мисками каши.

— Прости. У них нет мяса.

Он нежно поцеловал лицо супруга и сказал.

— Без проблем, дорогой.

Он передал миску малышке, наблюдая, как она почти зарылась в неё лицом. Он светло рассмеялся, вытерев ей рот рукавом.

Остаток дня прошёл за работой с селянами и играми в пятнашки с девочкой. Лань Чжань на удивление хорошо с ней справлялся. Он опасался, что его затруднит то, что она была девочкой. Но возиться с детьми было так естественно для него. Он точно замечательно справлялся с Лань Юанем.

Так прошла неделя, пока не пришло время им уходить.

Девочка рыдала не переставая, да и сам Вэй Ин с трудом держал себя в руках. Он так привязался к ребёнку, что разлука с ней разбивала ему сердце. Староста деревни согласилась взять её к себе вместо крестницы.

— Лань Чжань… — он поднял на супруга полные слёз глаза.

Тот присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне с девочкой, и очень серьёзно начал.

— Шао Яо, ты хочешь уйти жить с нами?

Она подняла на него полный надежды взгляд и энергично закивала.

— Помни, что ты можешь больше никогда не увидеть родную деревню. Ты не сможешь вернуться назад.

Она вновь кивнула.

— Дитя, это не то решение, которое можно принимать сходу. Тебе следует… — он осёкся, так как малышка рванулась к нему, крепко обняв его за шею. — Ты не хочешь остаться?

— Нет!

Это было ясно, как день. Он поднял на руки девочку и передал её Вэй Ину.

Наблюдая за ними тремя, старушка тепло улыбнулась.

— Миледи, я прошу Вашего позволения забрать её в Облачные Глубины. Я понимаю, что мы оба мужчины, и растить девочку будет для нас нелегко. Но мы обязуемся прийти к Вам за советом, если столкнёмся с препятствиями на этом пути. Вы дадите разрешение забрать её домой? — Лань Ванцзы глубоко поклонился прежде, чем встать.

— А я буду ждать здесь. Что, если однажды она решит вернуться обратно?

— Мы позволим! Ни один ребёнок не заслуживает быть запертым в клетке.

Старушка дала своё благословение молодой семье и пожелала им счастья. Вэй Ин волновался, ведь им предстояло растить девочку. Но он знал, что его сестра станет им в этом примером.

— Не могу поверить, что теперь у нас есть девочка, — Вэй Ин в неверии взглянул на Лань Чжаня.

— Нет, Вэй Ин. У нас есть дочь.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21744485


	21. Его терпение -1

Лани не празднуют дни рождения.

Лани не празднуют дни рождения.

Вэй Ин никогда не понимал страннейшую привычку быть постоянно угрюмыми и печальными. Но принял эту черту его новой семьи очень быстро. В конце концов, его муж не особо отличался, будучи олицетворением самой сути клана Лань.

Пытаться объяснить его дочери, почему Лани не празднуют дни рождения, было нелегко.

— Это потому, что они считают, что человек не может быть эгоистичным в желаниях своих. Он должен думать о помощи другим, а не праздновать своё. — Вэй Ин мысленно поаплодировал сам себе за изречение такой фразы, дабы убедить свою дочь.

— Но это папин день рождения!

Да. Теперь он понимал, почему Сычжуй принёс его дочь к нему, сдавшись. Она стала ещё упрямей, чем три года назад. Им понадобился целый год, чтобы заставить её открыться и притереться к ним. Но, как только она выкарабкалась из своей раковины, она превратилась в фейерверк!

Она была мини-Вэй Ином. Это наверняка стало одной из множества причин её невероятной привязанности к Лань Чжаню. Спокойствие её отца уравновешивало её неистовую энергию. Они буквально жили душа в душу.

— Родная, правила есть правила. Ты же знаешь, что дедушка Лань Цижень не одобрит.

Ещё одной неожиданностью стала привязанность Лань Циженя к ней. Хотя её трескотня постоянно его выводила до такой степени, что он даже придумал новые способы затыкать её, она всё ещё оставалась его любимой ученицей. Девочка была умна не по годам. Лань Цижень годами пытался её укротить. Не то, чтобы у него получалось.

— Но это же папа! Ты не считаешь это несправедливым? Как вы можете не праздновать его день рождения?

О, они праздновали. Они делали это между собой. Совсем-совсем иначе. Где был алкоголь. Лишь в этом случае Лань Чжань позволял себе напиться. Но его дочери не следовало об этом знать.

— Всё хорошо, родная. Лань Чжань знает, как сильно мы его любим, — вот это уже было правдой.

— Хммм… Ладно.

— Давай так. Мне нужно спуститься в Цайи на следующей неделе. Я возьму тебя с собой, и ты сможешь купить Лань Чжаню декоративную ручку. Он их обожает. Хорошо?

Он увидел, как у неё загорелись глаза. Она активно закивала.

— Обещаешь?

— Я когда-нибудь нарушал свои обещания?

Они отрицательно покачала головой и умчалась играть с кроликами.

Теперь, когда его дочь ушла, у него появилась возможность поразмыслить самому. Он каждый раз пытался подарить что-то своему супругу, но тот постоянно отказывался. Он угадал с подарком Лань Чжаню всего три раза.

В первый раз это был красивый шёлковый шарф, который он не хотел поначалу принимать. Но после был вынужден, так как Вэй Ин написал их фамилии на нём. Вторым подарком стал лучший кувшин Улыбки императора, который он только смог отыскать. Что, в конце концов, и положило начало их питейной традиции. Последний же был самым запоминающимся.

Это было восстановленное изображение матери Лань Ванцзы. Его муж почти прослезился. Он так улыбнулся Вэй Ину, словно все звёзды с небес в одночасье засияли в его глазах. Тогда он понял, что Лань Чжань принимает лишь те подарки, которые связаны с его эмоциональными привязанностями.

Сам он был в замешательстве, не понимая, что можно подарить его супругу. Его муж оставлял что-то в изголовье кровати на его день рождения каждый год. Безошибочно. Он чувствовал вину, принимая каждый из них, но садясь в лужу всякий раз, когда дело доходило до второго господина Ланя.

Эх…

Сычжуй очень удачно согласился взять Шао Яо с собой в поход с молодёжью, так что она не будет вмешиваться в их вечер. Сычжуй в самом деле понимал чужие мысли гораздо лучше других. Лань Цижень не так давно высказал мысль о том, чтобы он начал преподавать младшим.

Он предложил гуманитарные науки. Изучать социум и его жителей с логической точки зрения было сложно. Именно поэтому Сычжуй идеально для этого подходил.

Сообразительный. Этот мальчик. Его мальчик. Их мальчик.

Он понятия не имел, что подарить своему мужу, но ему нужно было время это осуществить. Он решил, что лучше сперва принести еду и напитки. Размышление никогда не было его сильной стороной. Лучше было приняться за работу и накрыть стол к вечеру.

***

Ступив внутрь, Лань Чжань был встречен мягким светом свечей, расставленных по всему дому. До его носа долетел их аромат, смешанный с императорским вином.

Его губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

Он бесчисленное количество раз повторял Вэй Ину, что ему не нужно праздновать его день рождения каждый год. Но он всё равно таскал ему сюрпризы, прямо как сейчас. Он был ужасно упрямым.

— Вэй Ин? — негромко позвал он. Он нарушил тишину их дома, позвав вновь. — Вэй Ин, любовь моя? Мой день рождения — ничто, если тебя нет рядом.

Как он мог сопротивляться такому? Вэй Ин вышел, облачённый в белые шёлковые одежды, которые так любил его супруг. Даже спустя годы брака ему удавалось сохранять их в прекрасном состоянии. Это ведь было любимое одеяние Лань Чжаня.

— С днём рождения, — вот и всё, что он сказал.

От последовавшей улыбки Лань Чжаня его сердце пропустило удар.

Лань Ванцзы никогда не говорил много, ему не нужно было сочинять оды о том, что он был светом всей жизни Вэй Ина. Он понимал невысказанное так же ясно, как и произнесённое вслух.

Вэй Ин ещё минуту любовался этой улыбкой прежде, чем сбросить одежду.

Неизвестно, кто из них шагнул вперёд первым. После проведённых вместе лет они могли читать мысли друг друга, как открытую книгу. И они сдались в своих попытках понять, чья выдержка ломается быстрее. Вначале это было чем-то вроде их игры: соблазнять друг друга, пока один не набросится на другого.

Теперь это не имело значения. Они повзрослели. Вэй Ин стал официальным инструктором по боевым тактикам и искусству ведения войны в Облачных Глубинах. По иронии, большинство его учений были направлены на способы избежания военных действий. Забавным было и то, что он также учил важности не применения насилия, дружбы и взаимного уважения. Забавным, потому что сам он был человеком переменчивым, вспыльчивым. Он не желал развязывать войну, но хотел подготовить их к ней.

Он был совершенно не готов к войне, нагрянувшей, когда он был совсем ещё юнцом. Он не пожелал бы такого никому из этих желторотых учеников. Он хотел, чтобы они подходили к ней с осмотрительностью, или же любой ценой смогли её избежать.

Ученики стекались отовсюду, желая учиться у самого Старейшины Илина. Его репутация так никуда и не исчезла, но он принял её как часть своей личности и двигался вперёд.

Вскоре они стали клубком конечностей, губ, зубов и пота.

Лань Чжань замер, окинув взглядом это живое, дышащее существо, в руках которого лежало всё его существование.

— Вэй Ин, — тот распахнул глаза, выравнивая дыхание. — Спасибо за то, что ты мой.

Обеими ладонями он притянул лицо Лань Чжаня ближе, словно он был чем-то драгоценным, могущим в любой момент разбиться.

Драгоценным — да. Хрупким — нет.

— Чьим же ещё я могу быть? — выдохнул он в ответ. — Я безумно люблю тебя, Лань Чжань, но… мы можем не останавливаться?

Смех Лань Чжаня был подобен перезвону колокольчиков.

О, как же он обожал этот звук.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21749268


	22. Его терпение -2

Лань Чжань уже три часа как вернулся после занятий, но вокруг не было ни следа его мужа. Первые два часа он занимался медитацией и просмотром отчётов его учеников. Но сейчас он начал немного, совсем чуть-чуть, терять терпение.

Лани не могут быть нетерпеливыми. Это ужасно неподходящее описание.

Лань Чжань зашёл в спальню, дабы проверить, застелил ли его муж постель. К его вящему удивлению, кровать была заправлена. С их женитьбы Вэй Ин установил в доме всего одно правило.

Не застилать постель.

Лань Чжань очень ревностно следил за чистотой: даже ученики опасались оставлять разбросанные библиотечные книги. Не было ничего удивительного, что беспорядок в библиотеке каждый раз испытывал терпение второго господина Ланя. То же самое относилось и к застиланию кровати с первыми лучами солнца. Это было привычкой, которой он ни за что не желал изменять. До самой женитьбы.

Они бесконечно занимались любовью в первые годы их брака. Может, сейчас их пыл и поутих, но страсть точно не исчезла. Иногда они могли наслаждаться друг другом весь день напролёт, так что не было нужды складывать развороченные простыни. Лань Чжань по привычке вставал их расправить, но Вэй Ин утягивал его обратно в постель.

В конце концов, Лань Чжань пришёл к практичному разрешению этой дилеммы. Они договорились застилать постель только тогда, когда одного из них не было дома. Тогда у них точно не было возможности заняться любовью. Лань Чжань всё ещё следил за тем, чтобы простыни регулярно стирали, но оставил попытки сохранять опрятный вид постели. Так что обычно она была в разобранном состоянии.

Но сегодня их огромная кровать была застелена. А на ней одиноко лежало запечатанное письмо. Он взял в руки пахнущий лавандой конверт. Вместо адреса на нём было лишь его имя и лаконичное «с днём рождения».

Он был в замешательстве. Ведь его день рождения был вчера. Он осторожно вскрыл письмо.

«Мой дорогой Лань Чжань,

Моя любовь, дарованная небесами.

Как же мне сыскать верные слова, чтобы поведать тебе о моих чувствах каждый день, когда я просыпаюсь рядом с тобой? Как рассказать тебе, что значит для меня каждый удар твоего сердца? Как мне сказать это тебе в глаза без слёз? Поэтому я пишу тебе это письмо.

Любовью была та странная семья, принявшая меня, потерявшего шанс на жизнь в нежном пятилетнем возрасте. Любовью была Пристань лотоса и её жители, встретившие меня с распростёртыми объятиями. Любовью был улыбающийся ребёнок, подавший мне свой последний фрукт. Любовью была готовка Шицзэ дождливыми утрами. А сейчас?

Любовь — это ты, просыпающийся раньше меня каждое утро и целующий мои ресницы. Любовь — это когда ты смотришь на меня, и в твоих глазах отражается целый мир. Любовь — это запах сандалового дерева твоего дыхания на моей коже. Любовь — это твои руки, обнимающие меня. Любовь — это твоя таинственная улыбка. Любовь — это твоё сражение за меня в той пещере. Как я мог быть настолько слеп? Как не разглядел твоё сердце тогда? Почему ты не спросил меня тогда? Почему поцеловал тайно?

Почему?

Почему ты не просил моей любви? Почему не попросил моей руки? Почему? Мы были молоды? Я был слеп? Я был безрассуден? Это всё моя вина?

Я люблю тебя.

Моя любовь к тебе способна сдвинуть горы. Я люблю тебя настолько, что могу украсть для тебя солнце. Настолько, что могу отринуть всё, что я когда-либо знал, лишь бы услышать твой голос. Услышать, как ты зовёшь меня по имени холодными ночами. Ты знаешь, что я готов сделать всё то же самое снова… если это значит, что в конце я снова буду с тобой? Я выстрадаю тысячу перерождений, только чтобы ты вновь назвал меня своим.

Я не поэт. Я могу писать лишь то, что у меня на сердце.

Я нашёл письма.

Прости. Но я должен был прочесть их все, коль они были адресованы мне.

Ты простишь меня? Простишь?

За то, что ранил. За то, что не унял боль в твоём сердце. Что не держал тебя за руку, когда твой отец покидал этот мир. Что даже не понял, что ты и есть моя судьба.

Не война. Не слава. Не сила. Ты.

Только ты.

Спасибо за то, что вырастил Сычжуя. Ты сделал из него такого мужчину, каким он является сейчас — милосердным, отважным, добрым. Спасибо тебе за то, что стал ему отцом, которого он никогда не имел. Может, он тебе и не говорит, но ты вся жизнь для него. Он преклоняется перед тобой. Спасибо тебе за любовь к девочке, которую мы зовём нашей дочерью. За то, что растишь её со всей возможной любовью. Спасибо за то, что подарил мне новую семью.

Никогда и за тысячу лет я бы не подумал, что ты полюбишь меня. Женишься на мне, с гордостью назовёшь своим. Слышал ли ты, как забилось тогда моё сердце? Знаешь ли ты, что я был готов тогда броситься тебе в ноги, рыдая? Как человек может любить так сильно?

Я клянусь любить тебя ещё тысячу лет. И если придёт время одному из нас покинуть этот мир, пусть это будешь ты. Я не позволю тебе страдать без меня снова. Я буду держать тебя в своих руках, пока твоя душа не покинет тело. А после — последую за тобой, ведь в этом мире мне нет места без тебя.

Твой в тысяче рождений,

Вэй Ин»

Лань Чжань не помнил, когда слёзы начали стекать по его щекам. На письме остались влажные разводы. Он осел на кровать, так как ноги отказывались держать его.

Он нашёл письма. 

Он Расхохотался. Он запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Он нашёл письма.

Лань Чжань ощутил лёгкость. Словно его душа воспарила. Все те воспоминания, что он хранил за закрытыми дверьми все эти годы, теперь всплыли наружу. Вэй Ин никогда не просил его объясниться. Он понимал всё без слов. Годами он молча понимал, ни о чём не спрашивая. Он просто стоял рядом скалой, на которую он мог бы опереться.

И он ответил на его письма.

Этот мужчина. Этот потрясающий, тёмный, могущественный, привлекательный мужчина был всей его вселенной. И он решил написать это письмо ему ко дню рождения. Лань Чжань невольно задумался, как бы сложилась их жизнь, если бы они были решительней в молодости.

Но всё это в прошлом, а дышащее тело в его руках сейчас было реальным. И он решил жить настоящим.

Но он бы хотел однажды встретить семью его супруга и рассказать им, как сильно он любит Вэй Ина. Он бы хотел поклониться им и поблагодарить за заботу о нём. Поблагодарить за этого прекрасного человека, которого он так полюбил.

И снова. Прошлое остаётся в прошлом.

Необходимость найти мужа вернула силу его ногам.

Он улыбнулся.

Лань Чжань знал, что его муж любит его. Но он не понимал… насколько.

\-------------------------конец------------------------------  
Original translation portal: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8472002/21752896


End file.
